Our Entanglements
by apaixonar
Summary: Tidak pernah ada kata selingkuh dalam kehidupan mereka. Namun, kebimbangan hatilah yang menjebak keduanya dalam pernikahan sarat derita. Yunjae. Fiksi terjemahan. angst.
1. Chapter 1

Our Entanglements

Pair: Yunjae

Disclaimer: Our Entanglements adalah fiksi karya Kiwi-licious. Dia salah satu penulis di AFF. Saya tidak memiliki satupun dari fan fiksi ini baik ide maupun Yunjae. Saya hanya mengantongi izinnya untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

Forewords

.

.

.

Ketika Jaejoong memutuskan mengakhiri karirnya di dunia balap dan menjadi istri dari seorang Jung Yunho, dia mengira bahwa dirinya telah memiliki segalanya. Meski tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa dia akan menikahi seseorang yang lebih tua, apalagi dengan profesi yang sangat berbeda-chef-, tapi bagi Jaejoong semua itu bukan masalah. Dia justru sangat mensyukuri keadaan ini karena Jaejoong sangat menganggumi Yunho sejak pertama kali melihatnya sepuluh tahun silam.

.

.

.

Namun, hidup tidak selalu di atas. Kehidupan yang penuh damai sepasang suami istri ini terguncang ketika Jaejoong menemukan fakta menyakitkan. Asisten Chef suaminya ternyata cinta pertama pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Semuanya semakin hancur ketika satu per satu rahasia terkuak. Penolakan Yunho untuk menjelaskan semua masalah justru memperburuk hubungan keduanya. Apalagi dia berubah menjadi semakin dingin dan pemarah kepada istrinya. Jaejoong yang sudah tidak dapat menahannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi dengan pengacara. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya, justru Jaejoonglah yang mendapatkan surat gugatan cerai.

.

.

.

Akankah Jaejoong menyetujui untuk bercerai?

Mengapa Yunho ingin bercerai?

Apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya?

Akankah mereka dapat mengatasi seluruh masalah dan mencari jalan keluar dari seluruh kebimbangan yang mendera?

.

.

.

"Apakah kau menyesal telah menikahiku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengagumi cincin pernikahannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

Keduanya sedang mempersiapkan perjalanan bulan madu ke Hawaii. Jaejoong sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia berpergian. Biasanya dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti balapan, menyembuhkan diri dari cedera, atau merencanakan berbagai kegiatan komersial lainnya seperti iklan dan model. Namun, dapat menghabiskan satu minggu penuh bersama suami yang dibanggakannya mendatangkan kebahagian tersendiri. Dan satu minggu tersebut terasa sangat berkesan bagi dirinya.

"Hmm."

Yunho bergumam sambil mengangkat gelas berisikan sampanye dan meminumnya. Matanya yang terpejam kemudian terbuka. Memandang ke arah istrinya yang cantik dengan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya."

Jaejoong menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Meskipun kau harus meninggalkan dunia balapan dan kehidupanmu yang dulu?"

Sang chef tersebut terus memborbadir dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Benar. Aku bersedia meninggalkan semuanya demi menjadi istrimu Yunho."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Yunho kembali meminum sampanye sambil kemudian memandang ke luar jendela.

Wajahnya memang tidak menunjukan perasaannya namun di dalam hatinya siapa yang tahu. Dan jika saja Jaejoong menyadari, mungkin dia akan menyadari bahwa persepsi pernikahan antara dirinya dan Yunho sangatlah berbeda.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Note:

Saya tahu saya ada ff yang belum dilanjutkan. Selain kesibukan di dunia nyata, saya buntu ide. Untuk mencoba mendapatkan kembali ide saya memutuskan untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini. Saya menargetkan untuk mengupdate fanfiksi ini setiap minggu. Tapi kalau sibuk, dua minggu sekali atau bahkan sebulan sekali saja bagaimana?

Sekali lagi ini terjemahan ya. Silahkan membaca karya aslinya di AFF atau LJ.


	2. Our Marriage

Judul: Our Entanglements

penulis: Kiwi-licious

penerjemah: apaixonar

Pair: Yunjae

.

.

.

Bab I

 _Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

Orang bilang jika pernikahan merupakan jalinan kuat yang terdiri dari kepercayaan, kesetiaan, dan cinta tak berbatas. Pernikahan adalah simbol dari ungkapan kasih yang tulus. Sayangnya, dia tidak pernah menyadari makna yang terselubung tersebut. Sebutlah dia masih terlalu muda, naïf dan emosional ketika menandatangani dokumen pernikahannya. Saat itu, yang terpenting olehnya adalah dia berhasil bersatu dengan pria yang sangat diinginkannya. Hingga dia rela menanggalkan gelarnya sebagai pembalap Nascar hanya demi menjadi istri dari seorang chef terkenal.

Orang-orang di sekelilingnya telah berulang kali menasihati untuk memikirkan ulang keputusannya. Bagi mereka, keputusannya untuk meninggalkan dunia balap dan menjadi istri seorang chef adalah hal yang konyol. Tidak hanya karir, namun keputusannya itu pasti mempengaruhi masa depannya. Apalagi dia terkenal sebagai sosok yang spontan, keras hati dan tidak mau mengalah. Tidak ada satu pun yang akan percaya jika dia bakal menjadi seorang istri yang penurut. Karena semua itu memang bukanlah dirinya. Tapi dia tidak mengacuhkan semua nasihat itu.

 _Aku bersedia. Aku sangat bersedia._

Dengan penuh semangat, dia berteriak mengungkapkan kesediaannya untuk menikahi pria itu lalu dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang suami. Membuat pria yang bertubuh besar itu menunduk dan menciumnya. Ah, dia sangat menyukai sensasinya. Aroma sang suami seperti lautan yang menyegarkan.

 _Jaga bahasamu. Jangan tidak sopan._

Dengan suara beratnya, sang suami memperingatinya. Namun peringatan itu tidak menakutkkan. Suara berat dari pria yang baru dinikahinya tersebut justru membuat dirinya merasakan banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Suara pria itu sangat lembut namun tidak kehilangan kejengkelannya atas perilaku istrinya. Dan semua itu menggetarkannya. Perilaku pria itu seperti apa yang dibayangkannya selama ini. Sangat membahagiakan hingga rasanya dia rela jika tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga.

Suaminya adalah pria yang konservatif. Tapi itu semua wajar, apalagi dengan latar belakang profesi dan keluarganya. Orang tuanya adalah pedagang teh tradisional. Mereka memang bermukim di Seoul namun rumah leluhur mereka berada di Busan. Sebuah kawasan yang kaya akan sejarah dan keindahannya, terutama deretan pegunungan dan sungai.

Sejak lahir dia sudah diperlakukan bak seorang tuan muda. Dia juga diajari tentang berbagai tata karma, tradisi serta upacara lainnya. Dia bahkan belajar tentang ajaran Confucius dan diharuskan hidup di jalan yang lurus. Dengan ajaran dan tradisi yang mengakar, dia bahkan kehilangan sisi humornya. Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, dia adalah sosok yang hangat, perhatian dan bertanggungjawab. Semua hal itulah yang memikat hati Kim Jaejoong sehingga ingin memiliki Jung Yunho. Dia yakin, seiring dengan waktu dan usaha, cinta akan tumbuh di antara mereka. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan?

Dulu mungkin Jaejoong tidak mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun semua hal itu berubah ketika dia bertemu dengan Yunho. Saat itu dia merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata namun sangat memabukan. Semua itu baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Meski dia sudah terbiasa dengan mobil yang berderu kencang, kecepatan tinggi, namun sorot mata Yunho adalah hal yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya. Bahkan pandangan mata itu tidak sebanding dengan semua yang sudah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Jika harus memilih antara mendengarkan suara Yunho dengan raungan mesin balap, dia akan memilih suara pria itu.

Jika harus memilih antara sorot mata Yunho dengan kilatan lampu mobil balap, tanpa membuang waktu dia akan memilih sorot mata pria itu.

Jika harus memilih antara kehidupan Yunho yang biasa saja dengan dunia balapnya, dia tetap akan memilih pria itu.

Seperti apa yang tengah dijalaninya sekarang. Saat ini dia adalah Jung Jaejoong bukan lagi Kim Jaejoong, seorang pembalap di arena Nascar yang sedang naik daun.

Benar. Kim Jaejoong sangat mencintai Jung Yunho sebesar itu. Benar. Perasaannya sangat kuat dan tak tergantikan. Tapi, apakah perasaannya bersambut? Apakah sang chef yang dingin dan tak acuh itu juga memiliki tujuan hidup yang sama atau mengasihinya layaknya suami kepada istri?

.

.

.

"Suamiku."

Seperti biasa, suara lembut Jaejoong bergaung di dalam rumah. Langkah kakinya yang menapaki lantai kayu itu mulai terdengar dan mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Senyum manis menghiasi bibir merahnya. Sambil membawakan segelas jus jeruk segar di tangan kanannya dan handuk basah di tangan kirinya, sosok yang masih menggunakan apron itu langsung mendorong pintu dan memasuki kamar. Pria-suami-yang dicarinya ternyata masih bergelung di dalam selimut tebal. Dia tersenyum saat melihat kaki suaminya menyembul dari balik selimut. Kaki itu sangat besar jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Jaejoong juga mengingatkan dirinya untuk membeli beberapa pasang kaos kaki. Apalagi dia sempat menemukan ada beberapa kaos kaki suaminya yang sudah berlubang walau masih sangat kecil.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar suara suaminya. Begitu berat namun hangat. Setiap penggalan kata yang mengalir dari mulut pria itu sangat merdu terdengar. Indah dan berirama layaknya detak jantung manusia.

Jaejoong menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar tidur itu. Langit Seoul yang biru cerah langsung menyambut pandangannya. Sinar matahari pagi menghangati suhu ruangan itu.

"Jam tujuh pagi."

Jaejoong berkata lalu melangkah menuju salah satu sisi ranjang. Dengan sabar dia menunggu suaminya bangkit dari tidurnya. Lagi. Pria itu memandangnya dengan dingin. Namun Jaejoong mencoba tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Ini, cuci wajahmu dengan air hangat. Kemudian minumlah jus ini."

Jaejoong mengulurkan tanganya namun erangan pelan yang keluar dari bibir suaminya langsung menghentikannya. Sakit. Penolakan tidak langsung dari suaminya itu sangat menyakitkan. Pipinya seolah tertampar dengan penolakan itu. Tapi dia hanya diam. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu. Walau tidak benar, namun dia secara perlahan seolah terbiasa dengan perlakuan suaminya tersebut. Bukannya ingin, Jaejoong memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiasakan diri. Sebelum menikah, ibunya telah mengajari bagaimana seharusnya dia berperan sebagai seorang istri. Dan Jaejoong bertekad untuk menjalankan perannya dengan sebaik mungkin. Dengan lembut dia mengambil handuk basah yang baru saja digunakan Yunho untuk mengelap wajahnya.

"Suamiku."

Jaejong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Dia merasakan kegugupan yang teramat sangat ketika berbicara. Memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Secara tidak sadar, dia membasahi bibirnya. Sebuah pertanda jika dia sedang gelisah. Dia mencoba menghilangkan beban yang tiba-tiba menganjal di lehernya.

"Semalam…"

Yunho merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Kenapa semalam?"

Sekali lagi, dia berkata dengan wajah datar. Jaejoong berkedip mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit takut namun rasa penasaran yang menghampirinya sangat besar. Lagipula, ini bukan petama kalinya Yunho pulang dengan noda lipstick tertempel di kerah bajunya. Sebagai istri tentu dia berhak untuk bertanya dan meminta penjelasan agar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk sejak beberapa bulan terakhir."

Ada sedikit keraguan saat kalimat itu mengalir. Tapi rasanya kalimat itu tidak salah untuk mengawali pertanyaannya. Jaejoong tidak ingin jika dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang manja dan posesif. Lupakanlah kesan cuek yang ingin ditampilkannya karena dia sudah gagal mempertahankannya.

"Kenapa?"

Yunho yang sudah bangkit dari tidurnya kini sedang merengangkan otot di dekat jendela kamar. Dia berdiri memunggungi istrinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat suaminya terus merenggangkan otot usai bangun tidur. Dia sangat menyukai pemandangan ini. Sangat hangat. Bahkan mampu menghangati hatinya yang terluka. Meski demikian, dia tidak akan membiarkan pemandangan indah ini menggeser topik pembiacaraan.

"Kau sekarang pulang larut malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Kembali terdengar erangan dari mulut Yunho. Dia sudah menyelesaihkan olahraga paginya.

"Aku sedang menyiapkan program baru, ingat?"

Dia lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidur. Masih dengan celana panjang abu-abu dan kaos putih yang melekat di tubuhnya, dia mengambil gelas berisikan jus tersebut.

"Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku untuk menerima pekerjaan itu. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkan bahwa pekerjaan ini akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bersamamu."

"Aku.."

Sosok cantik itu kehabisan kata-kata.

Memang benar, dialah yang mendorong Yunho untuk menandatangani kontrak itu. Kontrak untuk sebuah program memasak. Dan ia juga sudah berikrar untuk tidak akan memprotes apa pun meski proyek ini akan menghabiskan waktu suaminya. Benar. Benar sekali. Benar semuanya. Benar, dialah yang patut dipersalahkan. Tapi semua itu dilakukannya agar suaminya mendapatkan penghargaan dari publik. Jaejong tidak pernah menginginkan pria itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Hanya untuk pulang ke rumah, berbagi ranjang untuk kemudian langsung menghilang usai sarapan.

"Yunho, aku…"

"Apakah kau memasak sesuatu?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk mendapati suaminya memandang wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. Waktu terus berdetak dan dalam hitungan detik hingga akhirnya dia tersadar. Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dia sangat kaget sekaligus takut.

"Sop tahu."

"Yang benar saja."

Sambil mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi, Yunho bergegas meninggalkan kamarnya. Meski mengantuk, dia masih mampu mencium aroma gosong yang dari makanan yang dimasak istrinya. Sambil berdecak lidah, Yunho hanya bisa meratapi dapurnya yang kini berantakan. Yunho langsung meraih sarung tangan dan memakainya. Dia langsung mengangkat panci dari atas kompor. Dia mengumpat saat mengingat akan adanya makanan yang harus terbuang. Tapi pria itu tidak berkomentar apapun kepada istrinya. Sosok yang memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

Di mata Jaejoong, Jung Yunho yang berdiri di tengah dapur merupakan sosok yang paling sempurna di dunianya. Inilah mengapa dia sampai jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Cinta setengah mati yang membuatnya rela untuk mengambil resiko apapun untuk kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menjadi istri pria tersebut.

Mengabaikan kesedihan yang mengerogoti hati dan jiwanya, Jaejoong meletakan siku tangannya di atas permukaan meja granit itu. Menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Memperhatikan bagaimana suaminya bekerja. Sang istri dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dan pipinya menghangat sehingga dia yakin akan ada rona kemerahan di bagian tubuh itu.

"Begini caranya memotong tahu, Jae."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Dia sendiri tengah terkagum-kagum melihat bagaimana suaminya berkerja. Gerak tangannya sangat cepat. Mengambil barang, memotong lobak, kimchi dan bahan masakan lainnya. Sungguh luar biasa.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, urusan memasak serahkan saja padaku."

Yunho kembali mengkritik istrinya.

"Kau mendengarkanku kan, Jaejoongie?"

Dia lalu menghela nafas sambil meletakan kembali panci ke atas kompor. Panggilan itu menyentak Jaejoong. Matanya langsung membesar. Dia segera melangkah dan mendekati suaminya. Namun disaat dia akan mendekap suaminya dari belakang, telpon genggam milik suaminya bordering.

"Bisa kau ambilkan telponku? Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di sofa."

Dengan patuh Jaejoong melangkah ke ruang tamu sesuai dengan permintaan suaminya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menutupi kekecewaannya karena hilangnya kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan sang suami. Tanpa buang waktu dia langsung menekan tombol jawab. Tanpa memperhatikan nomor telpon yang menghubungi.

"Halo."

"Yunie.."

Sebuah suara yang sudah akrab langsung menyapa. Memanggil nama suaminya dengan panggilan akrab yang langsung mengiris hati.

"Jihyun.."

"Berikan padaku!"

Jaejoong langsung membalikan badannya hanya untuk mendapati suaminya yang menatap dengan matanya merah.

"Tapi.."

"Berikan padaku!"

Yunho berdiri tepat di depannya dengan tangan yang terbuka. Menagih telpon pribadinya diserahkan.

"Sekarang!"

Suaranya terdengar bukan lagi sebagai permintaan. Suara itu memerintah. Dan sekali lagi, Jaejoong dengan patuh menyerahkan telpon genggam tersebut. Walau dia tidak menyukai perintah itu tapi Jaejoong tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata sama sekali. Hatinya menjerit ketika jarinya bersentuhan dengan jemari suaminya. Tapi dia tetap diam seribu bahasa. Jaejoong hanya berdiri di tempat seperti patung. Matanya menatap bagaimana suaminya menjauh untuk menjawab telpon tersebut. Perlahan, padangannya memudar. Bulir air mata menghalangi pandangannya. Istri yang patuh itu bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Dia harus berpegangan ke sofa agar tidak terjatuh.

 _Benar. Semua yang dikatakan perempuan itu benar adanya._

.

.

.

Di dunia kuliner, Jun Jihyun disebut sebagai versi perempuan dari Jung Yunho. Dia cantik, berbakat dan santun. Makanan yang dibuatnya kerap dipuji di berbagai majalah kuliner. Pelanggan restorannya berderet hingga ke jalan di seberang restorannya. Awalnya dia mengira ini adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika perempuan itu setuju untuk membantu Yunho di proyek terbarunya sebagai asisten chef.

Jaejoong ingat bagaimana ia dengan bangganya menelpon ibunya di luar negeri. Menceritakan keyakinannya bahwa suaminya akan sukses apalagi dengan adanya bantuan yang memadai dari asisten chef. Namun bukannya ikut bergembira, ibu Jaejoong justru mengingatkannya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Dia bahkan menentang ide itu. Bukan hal yang baik jika ada sosok sedemikian hebat seperti Jihyun bisa menghabiskan siang dan malam berdua bersama Yunho. Apalagi Yunho belum pernah sekalipun mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jaejoong. Tapi anaknya keras kepala. Jaejoong tetap optimistis bahwa keputusan itu adalah yang terbaik. Dia yakin bahwa ibunya salah.

Andaikan dia tahu, bahwa dialah yang salah.

Sebulan setelah proyek berjalan, Jaejoong mengunjugi suaminya di lokasi syuting. Dia membawa sekotak bento-yang menunya dipelajari dari mertuanya-sebagai kejutan. Sayangnya, ketika dia sampai, dia tidak disambut oleh senyum lembut suaminya. Dia justru mendapati sosok perempuan yang dikaguminya menangis dipelukan suaminya. Tapi dengan naifnya dia menganggap semua itu tidak terjadi. Dia tidak ingin membahayakan pernikahannya. Namun Jihyun tidak membiarkan insiden itu terlupakan begitu saja. Pagi harinya dia langsung mendatangi istri chef tersebut.

 _"Kau melihat kami kan semalam?"_

Jaejoong hanya membisu. Dia menyesap kopi hitam yang merupakan minuman favoritnya. Menikmati sensasi rasanya.

 _"Apakah kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

Jihyun terus menekan dengan suara manisnya.

"Aku percaya kepada suamiku. Dan aku ingin mempercayaimu kak."

Jihyun sedikit terhenyak saat mendengar jawaban itu. Tapi dia masih belum menyerah.

 _"Apakah kau tetap akan percaya padaku jika aku mengatakan aku adalah cinta pertama Yunho?"_

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati suaminya sedang berjalan menuju pintu depan. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Kini Yunho sudah berpakaian resmi dengan warna gelap. Rambutnya sudah tertata rapi.

"Aku keluar. Jangan lupa untuk mematikan kompor sepuluh menit lagi."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jaejoong, kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya.."

"Apakah kau akan menemui Kak Jihyun?"

Suaranya bergetar tapi suaminya tidak memperhatikan hal kecil itu.

"Jaejoong!"

"Jika aku memintamu untuk bersamaku hari ini, apakah kau bersedia?"

"Aku suamimu bukan pengasuhmu."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang ketika dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu depan.

"Temuilah ibuku jika kau tidak ada kegiatan di rumah. Nanti aku akan menemuimu."

Dan hanya seperti itu, pria impiannya menghilang dari rumah mereka. Yunho memang tidak menyebutkan kemana dia pergi tapi Jaejoong tahu tujuannya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Tidak ada jadwal kegiatan sama sekali. Dan semua petunjuk itu tersusun satu per satu menjadi sebuah jawaban. Dan Jaejoong sadar bahwa pria yang dia cintai, Jung Yunho akan menemui cinta pertamanya. Perempuan yang mengklaim memiliki suaminya beberapa minggu lalu. Klaim yang diucapkan langsung di depan wajahnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Note.

Saya berhasil menyelesaikan bab pertama sebelum target. Cukup bangga dengan capaian ini. doakan saja semoga untuk selanjutnya akan lancar juga. terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan komentar. terima kasih juga untuk kiwi-licious yang mengizinkan saya untuk menerjemahkan fanfiksi ini. Saya tidak tahu apakah ini akan mengharu biru hanya saja saya suka sekali dengan fiksi ini jadi akan berusaha sebaiknya dalam menerjemahkannya.


	3. Our Happiness

Bab II

Judul : Our Entanglements

Penulis: Kiwi-Licious

Penerjemah: Apaixonar

.

.

.

"Mama.."

Suara itu terdengar dari dalam rumah yang sepi itu. Suaranya begitu lembut bagai desau angin. Suara yang juga menyampaikan kerinduan dan kesedihan dari si pemiliknya.

"Aku kangen…"

Dia mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan cepat untuk mencegah air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata mengalir. Dia meletakan telpon di antara pipi dan bantal tidur yang digunakan suaminya.

"Kenapa sayang?"

Jaejoong tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tenggoroknya terasa panas, sehingga apapun yang dilakukannya, suara yang akan keluar tidak akan pernah memancarkan kebahagiaan seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan. Suara yang bisa dikeluarkannya hanyalah isakan tertahan sarat duka.

"Jaejoong, beritahu mama ada apa denganmu?"

Suara ibunya terdengar penuh kekhawatiran. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Dengan cepat remaja yang sudah menjadi istri itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya.

"Mama.."

Kata itu terulang lagi kali ini dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, sayang?"

Balasan lembut dari ibunya semakin membuatnya sedih. Hatinya menangis. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam setahun hidup jauh dari rumah, Jaejoong sangat merindukan rumahnya. _Rumah_. Rumah dimana ada ibu dan ayahnya. Rumah dimana dia mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang. Bukan seperti _rumah_ yang disiapkan oleh suaminya, Yunho. Rumah yang dingin, sepi, dan menyedihkan.

Jaejoong kembali menelan ludahnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di permukaan bantal tidur suaminya. Dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh pria itu yang tertinggal di bantal. Aroma menyegarkan yang merupakan percampuran antara aftershave dengan mint. Biasanya, saat menghirup aroma itu Jaejoong serasa berada di surga. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia justru merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Tapi dia harus dapat menahannya. Dia harus kuat malam mini. Jika tidak bagaimana mungkin dia dapat mengetahui rahasia apa yang disembunyikan pria itu.

"Kenapa aku dijodohkan dengan Yunho?"

Hening. Tidak ada kalimat balasan dari ibunya. Adanya jeda ini justru membuat Jaejoong resah.

"Mama?"

Nyonya Kim berdeham. Menghilangkan ganjalan yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada di tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya, apa ada masalah?"

"Hanya penasaran saja, Ma."

Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba sebanyak mungkin memasukan aroma tubuh suaminya ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Bagaimana ceritanya keluarga kita dan Yunho menyetujui perjodohan ini?"

Pandangan mata Jaejoong bergeser dari tirai di kamar menuju foto pernikahannya yang terpasang di sebelah kiri jendela, menghadap ke balkon. Hatinya meringis ketika dia menyadari bahwa tidak ada satu pun rona kebahagian yang terpancar dari sang mempelai pria. Yunho tidak berekspresi sama sekali. _Apakah Yunho mencintainya?_

"Jaejoong."

Dia sadar ketika perempuan yang melahirkannya itu memanggil namanya secara lengkap, itu berarti dia sedang marah atau kesal dengan tingkahnya.

"Beritahu ibu."

"Aku mencintai Yunho, ma. Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua?"

Jaejoong kembali menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Air matanya akhirnya menetes, membasahi satu sisi wajahnya. Turun hingga ke rambutnya lalu mengalir ke telinga.

"Kami bahagia. Sangat-sangat bahagia."

Perempuan di ujung telpon itu menghela nafas lega.

"Kau menakutkanku nak. Aku sempat berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu kepada kalian."

"Tapi ma, kenapa kau bisa menyetujui perjodohan itu?"

Jaejoong terus bertanya, mendesak ibunya untuk menceritakan latar belakang perjodohan dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Aku benar-benar ingin tahu. Ayolah ma."

"Kau ingat bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Yunho pertama kalinya?"

Jaejoong menggumamkan kata iya. Dia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, mengagumi cincin pernikahannya. Cincin sederhana namun sangat dijaganya layaknya barang paling berharga. Ingatannya lalu memutar ulang pertemuan mereka yang pertama. Dia tersenyum kecil jika mengingat itu semua. Itu semua berawal dari kunjungan singkat keluarganya ke Korea Selatan. Saat itu Jaejoong baru berumur delapan tahun. Dia sangat mengemaskan dengan pipinya yang gembul, tubuh mungil serta kemampuan berbahasa Korea yang sangat buruk. Sayangnya, Jaejoong kecil sangat susah diatur. Tapi anehnya, Jaejoong menjadi 'jinak' jika berhadapan dengan Yunho. Dia menuruti semua perintah remaja 18 tahun itu, termasuk duduk manis, mencicipi menu baru yang diciptakan Yunho, serta berbicara dengan suara pelan.

Saat itu Jaejoong mengira jika perasaan sayangnya kepada pria yang lebih tua 10 tahun darinya itu bersifat dua arah. Mereka saling menyayangi. Apalagi Yunho kerap memberikannya berbagai makanan Korea yang lezat. Makanan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Itu merupakan bukti perhatiannya kan? Itu bukti Yunho menyayanginya kan?

Jadi ketika Tuan Jung menyinggung tentang perjodohan keduanya dalam lawatannya ke Amerika Serikat, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jaejong langsung menerimanya. Tidak ada penolakan dan keberatan sama sekali dari remaja itu. Dia langsung membatalkan semua kontraknya. Dua minggu berselang, Jaejoong sudah duduk di kursi pesawat penerbangan pertama ke Korea Selatan. Dia akan bertemu secara resmi dengan tunangannya sebelum melangsung pernikahan mereka. Dia sangat bahagia. Bahkan Jaejoong berpikir jika wajah datar Yunho saat mereka bertemu merupakan adalah eksppresi pria itu yang sedang malu saat bertemu dengan calon mempelainya.

"Ibunya langsung menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu. Dia langsung berkeinginan untuk menikahkan kalian berdua."

"Lantas bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apakah dia pernah mengatakan alasannya setuju untuk menikahiku?"

"Jae, apakah ini ada hubunganya dengan Jihyun..?"

"Mama, sudah dulu ya. _I love you_."

Jaejoong menyerah. Dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Pertanyaan apapun yang akan keluar sudah tidak penting lagi. Sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, Jaejoong berpamitan kepada ibunya. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal Yunho. Menghirup seluruh aroma tubuhnya yang tertinggal. Secara perlahan dia pun tertidur walau air mata terus mengalir.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 5 menit. Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika telpon genggammya bergetar. Masih mengantuk dan lelah, dia meraba-raba dalam kegelapan untuk mencari gawai itu. Setelah mencari kesana kemari, akhirnya dia menemukan telpon genggamnya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika dia membaca nama orang yang menelponnya. Yunho. Jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang. Tidak pernah sekalipun chef yang dingin itu menghubunginya lewat telpon secara langsung. Komunikasi keduanya hanya berbalas pesan singkat. Jadi jangan heran jika panggilan kali ini memberikan efek ganda namun bertentangan. Dia senang sekaligus takut. Dengan seluruh keberaniannya yang tersisa, Jaejoong menekan tombol menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Suamiku."

Suara itu menyapa dengan penuh harap. Tangis dan patah hati yang baru dialaminya langsung terlupakan dan seakan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Lima menit."

Seperti biasa, suara suaminya terdengar tegas dan penuh kuasa.

"Bersiap-siaplah."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan sampai di pintu gerbang dalam waktu lima menit lagi."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang.

"Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah ibu untuk makan malam."

Wajah Jaejoong langsung cerah. Dia membayangkan akan menghabiskan malam bersama suaminya. Lagi pula sudah cukup lama Jaejoong tidak berkunjung ke rumah mertuanya. Di awal pernikahannya, sepasang suami istri itu sering sering berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Yunho. Namun, seiring waktu frekuensi kunjungan mereka berkurang. Kini, mereka hanya mengunjungi orang tua Yunho sebulan sekali. Jika ada perayaan khusus, barulah keduanya berkunjung sebanyak dua atau tiga kali dalam sebulan. Jika tidak, sangat jarang mereka berkunjung. Dan kalau pun berkunjung, lebih banyak Jaejoong datang sendiri. Dia dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu bersama ibu mertuanya. Mendengarkan apa saja cerita perempuan itu mengenai anaknya.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan bersiap."

Mematikan sambungan telponnya, Jaejoong langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, dia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahnya, menyisir rambutnya, dan mengganti pakaiannya. Hanya butuh empat menit bagi Jaejoong sejak menutup telpon hingga berdiri di depan pintu gerbang kompleks apartemennya. Menunggu jemputan.

.

.

.

"Apa kabarmu, Joongie?"

Dengan berat hati Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya menatap Jihyun yang sedang tersenyum dari kaca spion tengah mobil. Butuh kesabaran yang luar biasa dari dalam diri Jaejoong, agar dia tidak mengumpat saat melihat Jihyun berada di dalam mobil suaminya. Seakan belum cukup, perempuan itu duduk di kursi penumpang tepat disamping Yunho. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi bagi pembalap seperti Jaejoong, kursi di samping pengemudi diperuntukan bagi orang yang special. Untuk Jaeoong, hanya orang pilihanlah yang berhak duduk di kursi itu.

Jaejoong mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sambil memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas dia menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi itu.

"Baik."

Satu kata yang sangat sulit keluar dari bibir Jaejoong. Dia harus mengeluarkan segala daya upaya hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu saja. Tapi dia langsung merubah duduknya menjadi lebih tegak dan berpura-pura antusias, saat ekor matanya menangkap raut wajah Yunho yang menggelap.

"Maaf ya, aku datang tanpa memberitahumu sebelumnya."

Oh, betapa lembutnya suara Jihyun. Sangat lembut yang justru membuat Jaejoong gelisah.

"Tadi kebetulan aku dan Yunho sedang mempersiapkan resep baru kami ketika ibu Yunho menelpon. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak ikut datang."

Jihyun melirik ke arah Jaejoong lalu memalingkan pandangannya kea rah Yunho. Dibawah sinar lampu yang menerangi jalanan, Jun Jihyun terlihat bersinar bak seorang dewi. Rambutnya panjang, wajahnya mungil, tubuhnya ramping. Dia jujur. Dia berbakat. Tidak ada setitik cela bagi sosok itu. Semua yang diharapkan pria dalam mencari istri ada pada Jihyun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Jaejoong mengerti mengapa sampai Yunho jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan Jihyun, Jaejoong hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ada memang yang bisa dibanggakan dari hidupnya, masa lalunya sebagai pembalap dan surat nikah dimana namanya tercantum di dalam. Surat nikah tidak berguna dan hanya menjadi pajangan di dinding kamarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Yunho berkata sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya. Mereka sudah sampai di mansion keluarga Jung di pinggiran Seoul.

"Jaejoong mengerti kok."

Pria itu memandang bayangan istrinya yang terpantul di kaca spion tengah mobil. Alisnya terangkat. Mencoba mengingatkan istrinya agar tidak berbeda pendapat. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk patuh. Dia sudah lelah. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah segera pulang ke rumah. Lari dari peliknya masalah yang tidak kunjung usai. Dan yang terpenting, dia ingin mengetahui, apakah arti dirinya bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 00.30 dini hari, namun dari dalam rumah pasangan suami istri itu masih terlihat setitik cahaya. Api yang berpendar dari kandil dan wangi lavender dari sari aromaterapi itu tidak sedikit pun menggerakkan hatinya. Jiwanya tetap dingin dan membeku. Suasana hati Jaejoong tetap buruk ketika dia sampai di rumah. Tanpa mempedulikan tata karma, Jaejoong membuka sepatunya secara asal. Menendangnya hingga ke balik rak. Jaejoong lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Rumah ini begitu kosong dan dingin hingga dadanya sesak. Rasanya dia tidak bisa bernafas. Tapi Jaejoong harus bernafas. _Jaejoong butuh bernafas._ Dia harus memulihkan kondisinya setelah menghabiskan malam di rumah mertuanya. Ini adalah makan malam terburuk yang pernah dia alami seumur hidupnya. Tidak ada secuil pun dari bagian makan malam tadi yang dia sukai. Makanan yang tersaji sangat lezat, namun tidak ada yang tertelan olehnya. Semua orang berbicang-bincang. Semuanya kecuali dia. Semua orang bahagia. Semuanya kecuali dia. Dulu, berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Yunho adalah hal menyenangkan nomor dua bagi Jaejoong. Namun hal itu tidak juga bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Semua hal justru semakin membuatnya terpuruk dalam depresi berkepanjangan.

Sambil menghela nafas, Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal gajah kesayangannya. Bantal ini merupakan pemberian Yunho sebagai hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke-19, hanya berselang satu bulan dari pernikahan mereka yang terburu-buru. Dia masih ingat bagaimana sang ibu tergelak saat dia menyombongkan hadiah pemberian sang suami. Perempuan itu berkelakar begitu mudahnya bagi Yunho untuk menyenangkan hati anaknya. Tentu saja itu semua tidak dilandasi niatan yang buruk. Hanya saja, menimbang kekayaan Yunho, dia mengira jika menantunya itu akan menghadiahkan sesuatu yang lebih mahal kepada Jaejoong. Tentu saja, Jaejoong mempercayai hal yang lain. Dia menyukai hadiah pilihan dari suaminya. Dia menduga Yunho mengingat bahwa dia sangat menyukai gajah. Padahal seingatnya, Jaejoong hanya sekali mengungkapkan kecintaannya pada hewan berbelalai tersebut. Tapi jika dia menilik ke belakang, mungkin saja Yunho hanya kebetulan membeli bantal gajah itu.

Mengenang semua itu justru membuat Jaejoong semakin frustasi. Puncaknya adalah dia tidak lagi dapat menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Begitu deras air mata yang keluar hingga membuat pandangannya mengabur. Dia benci dirinya saat ini. Begitu menyedihkan. Menutup mata atas semua peristiwa yang ada. Dia benci dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Yunho bertindak semaunya. Ini tidak adil. Dia bukan mainan yang bisa dimiliki lalu dibuang seenaknya ketika si pemilik sudah bosan. Harga diri Jaejoong tidak menerima ini semua. Dia memang masih muda tapi Jaejoong tahu dengan pasti apa maunya dan apa yang dibutuhkannya. Dan jika sudah menyangkut cinta dan pernikahan, Jaejoong sadar jika semua ini tidak bisa dikerjakannya sendirian.

Jaejoong langsung duduk, dia menggenggam erat bantal itu dan menariknya ke pangkuannya. Dengan jari yang bergetar, Jaejoong terus menggenggam bantal itu. Tanpa sadar dia mencengkram bantal itu dengan kuat. Kulitnya dapat merasakan betapa halusnya permukaan bantal itu. Perjalanan biduk rumah tangganya yang baru berumur satu tahun terputar di kepala. Ada saat yang membahagiakan dan menyedihkan dalam kurun waktu tersebut . Tapi jika harus menghitungnya, rasanya hal yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai 'membahagiakan' dapat dihitung dengan jari-jari tanganya. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan hal yang menyedihkan. Berbagai peristiwa yang menyedihkan itu datang silih berganti dan seakan tidak ada hentinya.

Yunho menikahinya. Bahagia.

Yunho mengenalkannya dengan teman-temannya. Bahagia.

Yunho merayakan ulangtahunya berdua. Bahagia.

Yunho membelikannya mobil balap. Bahagia.

Yunho tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya. Sedih.

Yunho mengenggam tangannya hanya di saat dia harus menggenggam. Sedih.

Yunho tidak ingat jika dia membenci timun. Sedih.

Yunho tidak pernah menghargai masakannya. Sedih.

Yunho lebih memilih pekerjaan dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sedih.

Yunho tidak lagi pulang cepat untuk makan malam bersamanya. Sedih.

Kemudian, datanglah Jun Jihyun yang cantik, luar biasa dan cerdas. Jun Jihyun yang mendapatkan kepercayaan lebih dari suaminya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Dengan beban yang begitu berat, rasanya sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk bernafas. Dia sudah sangat terluka. Begitu terluka sampai rasanya dokter yang menanganinya akan menduga dia meninggal. Tapi semua luka fisik itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi kejiwannya. Sakit di hatinya begitu hebat dan tidak ada obatnya, setidaknya hingga saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yunho baru saja kembali ke rumah.

"Aku sudah bilang agar kau tidur duluan kan?"

Yunho berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menyimpan kunci mobilnya ke dalam kotak kecil di meja. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang suaminya. Kedua sosok itu saling menatap. Apakah ia sangat naïf menikahi seorang pria yang baru sekali ditemuinya?

"Bukankah ada sesuatu yang harus kau urus besok bersama pengacara?" Yunho mulai membuka dasi hitamnya yang terbuat dari sutra. Lagi, ada bekas lipstick berwarna merah yang menempel di kerah bajunya. Baju yang selalu Jaejoong cuci dan setrika dengan hati-hati.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

Kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja tanpa sempat lagi ia saring. Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu kembali melepas dasi dan menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Aku suamimu, tentu saja aku peduli."

Jaejoong seakan tidak percaya saat mendengarnya. Efek dari seteguk anggur yang sempat dinikmatinya saat makan malam tadi mulai terasa. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bertingkah seperti seorang suami, Tuan Yunho?"

Panggilan yang begitu formal dan tidak hangat itu sedikit mengangetkan Yunho. Suara dan nama yang keluar dari istrinya tidak biasa. Dan ada sedikit kecewa yang bergelayut ketika dia tidak mendengar intonasi dan nama panggilan yang biasa disebutkan Jaejoong. "Tuan Yunho?"

"Ya. Itu kan namamu?" emosinya sudah naik dan dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan jelas. "Tuan Yunho."

Yunho membuang nafas dari sela-sela mulutnya yang terkatup rapat. Pikirannya teralihkan dari air es yang dingin itu kepada istrinya yang kini berwajah datar. Otaknya langsung bekerja, mencerna apa yang telah terjadi kepada istrinya. Sejak menikah setahun yang lalu, baru kali ini dia tidak dapat membaca perasaan dan emosi Jaejoong. Meski dia bersikap tidak acuh, namun gejolak di hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Kim Jaejoong, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Apa kau benar-benar bertanya ada apa denganku?"

Suara Jaejoong naik satu tingkat seiring dengan usahanya mengalihkan amarah kepada bantal gajah yang semakin erat dipegangnya.

"Beritahu aku dan selesaikanlah."

Perintah itu keluar dari rasa frustasi Yunho. Tangan kanannya naik ke kepala dan mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Meski banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya, Jaejoong sudah enggan membahasnya. Hanya membayangkan Yunho dan aroma—yang diyakini sebagai milik Jihyun- menyengat yang menempel di tubuhnya, sudah membuat perutnya mulas. Sambil membuang bantal gajahnya ke samping, Jaejoong berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan suaminya. Namun, belum juga satu langkah dia bergerak, jari Yunho dengan kuat mencekal sikunya. Membuat tubuhnya yang mungil tertarik ke belakang.

"Jangan coba-coba pergi.."

"Kau yang lebih dulu pergi."

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

"Kau ingin bicara? Baik, kita bicara."

Jaejoong menarik tangannya untuk membebaskan diri dari cekalan Yunho yang erat. Dia lalu melangkah mendekati pria yang sedang kebingungan itu. "Apa arti diriku bagimu,Tuan Yunho?"

"Apa kau serius?" Yunho menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. "Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil?"

"Kau memang menikahi anak kecil."

"Jaejoong!"

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dan chef itu baru menyadari apa yang menjadi persoalan. Ibunya telah mengingatkan tentang kemungkinan ini sebelumnya, tapi dia baru menyadarinya sekarang. "Apakah kau cemburu kepada Jihyun?"

"Apakah dia patut untuk aku cemburui?"

Jaejoong menantang balik suaminya meski dia tidak tahu apakah dia sangup untuk mengatasi segala kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

"Ataukah dia adalah orang yang harus aku waspadai?"

Yunho melangkah mundur. "Kau benar-benar sedang cemburu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika dia adalah teman ?"

"Teman yang membuat temannya bertengkar seperti sekarang?"

"Dia tidak membuat kita bertengkar.."

Secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik kerah baju suaminya. Dia lalu mencium bibir pria itu dengan kasar. Sambil mendongakan wajah, bibirnya menjelajahi setiap sudut bibir suaminya, mencoba menyeimbangkan gerakan bibir keduanya. Ciuman itu berlanjut hingga Jaejoong dapat merasakan seluruh bibir suaminya. Tapi dia tak kunjung puas. Namun dia akhirnya melepaskan bibir suaminya dan melangkah mundur.

"Ini peringatan, Tuan Yunho." Jaejoong mengelap bibirnya yang sedikit terluka dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Jika kau menyakitiku, aku akan berbalik menyakitimu hingga kau akan merasakan apa itu mati."

Kemudian dia berbalik dan melenggang meningalkan suaminya menuju kamar tidur utama. Suara pintu yang terbanting terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Suara itu begitu keras, hingga terasa menampar Yunho.

Berdiri seperti orang bodoh, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu yang tertutup rapat ke bantal yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Mengenali bantal itu sebagai satu-sataunya hadiah yang pernah ia berikan kepada istrinya. Dan sebuah pikiran terlintas.

Haruskah dia memberitahukan semua yang terjadi kepada istrinya.

Yunho mengambil nafas pelan sambil berbungkuk memungut bantal yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan lembut dia mengembalikannya ke sofa. Pria itu lalu melangkah menuju kamar tidur tamu.

 **TBC**

note:

maaf tidak balas komentar tapi semua saya baca kok. terima kasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar.

cerita ini masih jauh dari konflik utama jadi mohon bersabar ya.


	4. Our Pains

Judul :Our Entanglements

Pair: Yunjae

Penulis: Kiwi-licious

Penerjemah: apaixonar

BAB III

Jung Yunho terbangun ketika telinganya menangkap suara pintu yang terbanting. Bukan suasana seperti ini yang biasa ia dapati di pagi hari. Selama setahun terakhir, dia terbiasa terbangun dalam suasana yang lebih damai. Tapi terbangun karena kerasnnya suara pintu yang terbanting ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Yang ada dia justru teringat saat bersama menghabiskan waktu di Italia bersama Jihyun. Saat-saat itu bukannlah kenangan terbaik yang dimiliki Yunho. Namun harus diakui jika jantungnya berdetak kencang jika terkenang masa silam. Yunho sadar jika dia belumlah sepenuhnya melupakan Jihyun. Perempuan itu masih mampu menjungkirbalikan dunianya.

Percayalah jika dia mengatakan bahwa Yunho sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan perempuan itu. Dia benar-benar berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakannya. Sayangnya, semua usahanya gagal. Dan seakan belum cukup, kegagalan itu justru membuatnya menyadari jika memang cinta pertama akan selalu bersemayam di dalam hati, pikiran dan jiwa. Dan kemunculan Jihyun yang tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Yunho menganggap jika Jun Jihyun adalah belahan jiwanya. Mereka pertama kali bertemu pada pria itu sedang berkelana mengelilingi Korea Selatan untuk mencari inspirasi. Yunho muda meninggalkan rumahnya yang nyaman, mencari kebebasan dan kreativitas. Tapi yang didapatkannya lebih dari itu. Sebuah kisah romantis terajut. Semuanya berawal saat Yunho sedang mencari tempat berteduh saat terjebak hujan di pinggiran kota. Di sebuah halte bus tua.

23 April 2008 menjadi awal dari segala romansa itu. Pada saat itu Yunho sedang melintasi jalanan penuh debu. Topi bisbol yang dipakainya hampir tidak dapat melindunginya dari teriknya matahari. Peluhnya menetes, membasahi pakaianya. Headphonenya yang menemaninya selama perjalanan tergantung di lehernya. Dia terus berjalan lurus dengan tas punggung yang juga sama berdebunya. Saat itu Yunho baru saja meninggalkan sebuah penginapan lokal yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh beberapa hari lalu. Di penginapan itu juga dia sempat mencicipi menu mereka yang paling terkenal. Hujan yang datang tiba-tiba mengangetkan Yunho. Dia tidak tahu mesti berteduh kemana. Beruntung tidak jauh dari tempat itu, terdapat sebuah halte bus tua. Yunho segera berlari ke halte itu, mencoba menyelematkan seluruh barangnya dari derasnya hujan yang mengguyur. Dan pada saat itulah, di bawah hujan musim semi yang hangat, dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya di hampir seluruh sisi.

Pemuda 22 tahun itu pun jatuh cinta. Semua semakin terasa tepat ketika dia menyadari bahwa orang tua sang gadis juga mengenalnya. Mengatasnamakan sahabat, Yunho mengajak gadis itu ke Seoul dimana keduanya memasuki sekolah kuliner yang sama. Meskipun Jihyun lebih tua satu tahun, dia percaya bahwa perempuan baik hati itu adalah jodohnya. Pendamping yang telah disiapkan surga untuknya. Dan ketika Jihyun terpilih menjadi salah satu dari tiga kandidat siswa yang akan dikirim ke eropa untuk belajar kuliner, dengan sukarela Yunho mengikutinya. Dan di bawah langit benua biru itulah kedua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Pada saat itu semua sangat membahagiakan. Sempurna. Jika di dunia kuliner, kisah mereka seperti summer salad. Tertata indah dan menggoyang lidah. Dengan kepribadian yang nyaris serupa, pasangan itu tidak pernah bertengkar bahkan untuk sekedar berbeda pendapat pun tidak. Seluruh orang akan menganggap mereka adalah Yin dan Yang. Serasi dan seimbang. Namun, hanya berselang satu hari dari kepulangan mereka, Jihyun menghilang. Hanya sebuah catatan kecil yang tertinggal. Memohon kepada Yunho untuk tidak pernah mencarinya.

Yunho pun kembali ke Korea Selatan dengan hati yang remuk. Meski hatinya serasa mati, dia melanjutkan meraih mimpinya menjadi koki terbaik untuk masakan tradisional Korea. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan dan tanpa disadarinya enam tahun telah berlalu. Pada saat itulah dia mengetahui tentang janji yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya dan orang tua Jaejoong. Sebagai anak yang patuh, Yunho tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk menolaknya. Meski sebelumnya dia sudah berulang kali mengatakan akan tetap melajang karena ingin fokus dengan karirnya.

Alarm di telpon genggamnya sudah mati dan Yunho langsung mengenyahkan semua pikiran yang sedari tadi berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Hari baru telah dimulai dan Yunho harus memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, chef tersebut selalu menjalani gaya hidup yang sama dan dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar merubah rutinitasnya tersebut. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Seperti biasa, dia terbangun pada jam tujuh pagi. Masih ada sisa waktu sejam lagi sebelum dia berangkat menuju restorannya. Mempersiapkan semua keperluan syuting.

Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Yunho berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ketika kakinya melewati pintu kayu itu, tiba-tiba hatinya menjadi tidak nyaman. Ruangan ini sangat sepi. Tidak ada gelak tawa, tidak ada denting suara piring atau mangkuk yang ditata, tidak ada suara makanan yang sedang disiapkan, atau hanya sekedar langkah kaki yang hilir mudik. Kali ini suasananya hening. Sunyi. Yunho memang menginginkan setiap paginya akan damai. Tenang. Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan ini semua. Hatinya justru merasa berat.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya jika dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Istrinya yang selalu ceria itu.

.

.

.

"Apakah Yoochun sudah datang?"

Jaejoong bertanya kepada sekretaris temannya. Sebelumnya dia sempat mengetuk meja kayu itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Dia memang datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya tapi dengan semua yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya, rasanya Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat wajah suaminya pagi ini. Jadi menghabiskan waktu dengan satu-satunya kenalan di Seoul adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Dia baru saja keluar untuk menjawab telpon."

Perempuan ramah yang menggunakan nametag Hana itu menggunakan penanya untuk menunjuk ke arah pintu geser di sebelah kiri mereka.

"Dia sudah menunggu anda."

Hana tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggunya di dalam ruangannya." Jaejoong memberitahu Hana. "Jika Yoochun sudah selesai, tolong beritahu dia jika aku sudah datang." Jaejoong melemparkan senyum kecilnya. Dia berusaha untuk menjaga sopan santun meski suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Tapi usahanya gagal. Sekecil apapun usahanya agar bersikap seperti biasanya selalu gagal. Pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yunho semalam masih berbekas. Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong merasakan apa yang disebut orang dengan sakit hati.

Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan meja Hana menuju ke ruangan Yoochun. Tangannya langsung memutar knop pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu. Begitu memasuki ruangan kerja pengacara itu, hati Jaejoong menjadi damai. Aroma sitrus yang berasal dari botol kaca itu memberikan efek yang menenangkan. Entah mengapa degup jantung yang semula sangat kencang namun tidak beraturan itu kini mulai melambat. Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati suasana pagi yang menyenangkan. Lalu membuang nafas mencoba menghilangkan semua penat. Pembalap itu lalu duduk di atas sofa berwarna cokelat itu. Jaejoong menduga jika sofa itu adalah tempat dimana Yoochun biasa bekerja.

Meja kaca itu sangat berantakan, kertas berserakan hampir di seluruh permukaannya. Beberap kertas terlipat. Ada yang tercoret. Ada yang penuh dengan tulisan tinta merah hingga melewati margin. Sisanya kosong. Lalu ekor mata Jaejoong menangkap sebuah map bertuliskan namanya. Mungkin itu adalah sisa kontraknya yang harus diurus. Tangan Jaejoong terjulur, meraih map itu.

Di dalam map itu ada sebuah amplop. Jari Jaejoong langsung menarik amplop itu. Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati. Remaja itu lalu mengeluarkan setumpuk foto yang tersimpan di dalam amplop itu. Detak jantung Jaejoong sedikit kencang karena rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui foto apa yang terdapat di dalam amplop itu. Tapi bibir merah itu hanya bisa melengkung sedikit saat menyadari foto siapa yang tersimpan itu. Itu semua adalah foto dari masa lalunya. Dari ajang balap terakhir yang diikutinya. Sirkuit terakhir yang menjadi saksi bisu kemenangannya. Berbagai peristiwa yang pernah terlintas di masa lalu langsung terkenang kembali. Bohong besar jika dia tidak merindukan saat-saat itu. Saat dimana semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Saat dimana Kim Jaejoong bertanding dengan deru angin. Beradu untuk menjadi yang tercepat.

Saat itu Jaejoong baru berusia 16 tahun. Saat sedang menikmati liburan musim panas, Jaejoong dan teman-temannya mendapatkan tiket gratis mengikuti lomba balap mobil setempat. Semuanya masih baru bagi Jaejoong remaja. Tapi masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana dunia remaja itu bergetar ketika dia berhasil memutar arah mobil. Dan saat roda berputar, detik itu juga Jaejoong menyadari untuk apa dia dilahirkan.

Hanya butuh waktu setengah tahun, nama Kim Jaejoong tersebar ke penjuru dunia balap. Berawal dari remaja yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Jaejoong berkibar sebagai bintang baru di antara barisan pembalap muda lainnya. Orang-orang lalu bergosip. Menyebarkan rumor. Menuduh yang tidak-tidak atas semua kesuksesannya. Jaejoong tidak peduli. Orang-orang itu hanya cemburu dengan kesuksesannya. Sebagai orang biasa yang terbiasa hidup di negara yang sangat bebas seperti Amerika Serikat, Jaejoo ng tidak pernah mempedulikan semua omongan negatif tersebut. Negara adi daya itu sudah mengajarinya banyak hal. Diantaranya adalah menyaring mana ucapan yang hanya penyaluran dari dengki dan mana yang bukan. Ditunjang dengan kepribadiannya yang kuat dan penuh percaya diri, dengan mudah dia melewati semua aral yang melintang. Setiap sirkuit yang didatanginya , hampir seluruhnya berakhir dengan tropi kemenangan di tangan.

Dengan darah mudanya dan keberaniannya di balik kemudi, sudah tidak terhitung kecelakaan yang pernah dialami atau hampir dialaminya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mampu menghentikannya. Seberapa keras pun dia terhempas, Jaejoong selalu bangkit. Namun semua itu dilepaskannya. Ditinggalkannya demi seorang pria yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui alasannya menikahi Jaejoong. Semua pemikiran itu membuat Jaejoong sakit. Dengan segera diletakannya lembaran foto itu. Dia sudah tidak ingin lagi mengenang kehidupannya yang terdahulu.

Pertengkarannya dengan Yunho masih membekas. Matanya mulai memerah. Air mata sialan itu mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya yang bulat itu. Semalam adalah pertengkaran pertama mereka semenjak mengikrarkan janji suci pernikahan. Jaejoong sangat yakin bahwa cinta mereka berdua sangat kuat. Tidak akan tergoyahkan. Tapi semalam mereka bertengkar. Bahkan dia adalah dalang dari pertengkaran itu. Dia yang berteriak. Dia yang menyebalkan. Dia mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak sepantasnya seorang istri ucapkan kepada suaminya.

Tapi semua itu bukan salahnya.

Bukan dia yang berbohong. Bukan dia yang selalu pulang larut malam. Bukan pakainnya yang ternoda bekas lipstick. Bukan dia yang dingin dan tidak acuh. Yang melakukan semua itu adalah Jung Yunho. Suaminya. Suaminya itu yang telah menyakitinya. Menaburkan garam di atas lukanya terus menerus.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Mencoba menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu. Kepala mantan pembalap itu terdongak. Matanya menangkap keindahan langit-langit ruang kantor itu. Terdapat beberapa pola rumit yang menghiasi langit-langit ruangan. Untuk sejenak pikiran Jaejoong teralihkan. Tapi semuanya kembali rumit ketika tanpa sengaja Jaejoong teringat bagaimana dengan tidak malunya Jihyun menceritakan hubungan yang pernah dijalinnya dengan Yunho. Dan keberanian Jihyun itu justru semakin menenggelamkan Jaejoong dalam tanya. Sudah seberapa jauh hubungan mereka? Apakah Yunho sangat mencintai Jihyun sehingga ingin menikahinya? Apakah Jihyun mempelai yang diinginkanya saat dia menunggu di altar? Apakah Yunho menyesal menikahinya dan ingin kembali kepada perempuan itu?

Setetes air mata mengalir di ujung mata kirinya. Jaejoong langsung mengubah posisi duduknya. Dengan kasar jarinya menghapus air mata itu.

"Kau sudah datang." Yoochun datang sambil merapikan rambutnya. "Aku kira kau akan datang nanti, menjelang makan siang." Pria itu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Tangannya sempat menepuk lembut bahu Jaejoong untuk kemudian duduk di sofa tepat di depannya.

Jaejoong langsung memasang topengnya. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah ceria kepada pengacara itu. Oh, Jaejoong sangat ahli di bidang ini. Dia pandai menyembunyikan dirinya kepada orang lain. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku sedang memiliki banyak waktu luang. Jadi aku piker kenapa tidak menghabiskan waktuku dengan pengacara yang hebat ini? Lagi pula kau satu-satunya temanku di Seoul."

"Aku sangat sibuk hari ini. Mungkin di lain waktu kita bisa makan siang bersama. Hmm?" Yoochun mulai menyusun file yang bertebaran di mejanya. Namun dahinya langsung berkerut. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Dengan cepat mata itu langsung memandangi seluruh penjuru ruang. Menyusun ulang file-file itu dan terus mencari sesuatu. Wajah pria itu langsung pucat. Seperti kanvas, kegugupan dan ketakutan itu terlukis dengan nyata di wajahnya.

"Apa ada masalah?"

Dengan frustasi Yoochun mengendorkan dasinya. Tangannya langsung menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga ke atas siku-siku.

"File yang Yunho berikan padaku.." kalimat itu langsung berhenti ketika mata Yoochun melihat map berwana cokelat berada tepat di samping Jaejoong. Bahkan amplop berisikan foto berada di pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Ini?"

Pandangan mata Jaejoong langsung mengikuti arah mata Yoochun ke amplop di pangkuannya.

"Apakah kau melihat isinya?" Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Yoochun. Rahangnya langsung mengeras. Kerutan di keningnya semakin nyata dan dia terlihat sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku…"

"Apakah kau melihat isinya Jaejoong?" Yoochun kembali bertanya.

Sebuah gelengan kecil dari Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yang sudah dua kali dilontarkan Yoochun.

"Hanya ada beberapa foto."

Pengacara itu membuang nafas lega. Dengan tenang Yoochun merapikan rambutnya sambil meminta Jaejoong untuk mengembalikan amplop itu.

"Syukurlah."

Yoochun lalu membuka amplop itu sambil memeriksa apakah ada barang bukti yang tertinggal.

"Memangnya itu bukan untukku?"

Yoochun menggeleng. "Yang ini untukmu." Dia meletakan amplop itu disampingnya duduk. Lalu Yochun menyerahkan sebuah amplop lainnya yang berada di meja kepada Jaejoong. "Langsung saja lewati ke halaman yang sudah kuberi tanda merah dan tandatangan disana."

Meski sangat penasaran, Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membaliknya satu per satu. Istri chef terkenal itu membahas beberapa klausul yang dinilainnya belum jelas. Namun semua yang ditanya itu seakan tidak penting. Sebagai pengacara, Yoochun menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Dalam kurun waktu sejam, semua urusan mereka yang harus dikerjakan hari itu juga selesai. Semua urusan pembatalan kontrak yang merupakan konsekuensi dari keputusannya menikahi Yunho selesai.

"Bagus." Yoochun memasukan kertas itu ke dalam amplop dan menutupnya. "Aku akan mengirimkan surat ini kepada rekan kita di Amerika Serikat. Mereka yang akan mengurus sisanya…" Suara itu kembali terhenti ketika ketika amplop di sampingnya terjatuh. Seluruh isinya berhamburan ke lantai. Dengan cepat Yoochun memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Namun sebelum tangannya mencapai dokumen yang penting itu, sebuah tangan terlihat memungutnya. Dengan penuh ketakutan dan kekhawatiran, Yoochun memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang mengenggam sebuah draft. Surat Pengajuan Cerai.

"Jaejoong.."

"Apa ini?" Jaejoong bertanya pelan. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Yoochun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu mesti berkata apa.

"Apakah Yunho yang menginginkannya?"

Pandangan mata Jaejoong berubah dari Yoochun ke sebuah stampel merah di kertas itu. Dia mengenali stempel itu. Itu adalah milik Yunho. Hatinya sakit. Dunianya hancur. Dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan lemah Jaejoong kembali bertanya, "Apakah Yunho menginginkan ini?"

"Jaejoong dengarkan aku dulu.."

Tapi pengacara itu terdiam membisu ketika Jaejoong merobek-robek kertas itu menjadi serpihan. Rasa sakit itu terlihat dengan jelas di kedua mata besar itu. Dan dia tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Yoochun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jaejoong…"

Kedua tangannya Jaejoong mengepal. "Jangan katakan kepada Yunho jika aku mengetahui ini." Dia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Saat tangan itu hampir meraih pegangan pintu, Jaejoong kembali terdiam.

"Kumohon…"

Suara itu terdengar lirih untuk kemudian menghilang bersama pemiliknya di balik pintu.

.

.

.

"Yunho.."

Jihyun memasuki dapur sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng kimchi.

"Ayo istirahat dulu dan makan siang bersama."

Dia menunjuk ke arah jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 2 sore. Jihyun sedang mengingakan pria itu bahwa sudah waktunya mereka beristirahat. Yunho memang pekerja keras.

Pria tampan lalu meletakan pisau favoritnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya untuk menyambut kedatangan sang tamu. Yunho mengelap tangannya dengan handuk basah. Dia lalu membereskan area kerjanya sebelum menuju ke kursi sementara yang nantinya akan diduduki penonton acara memasaknya.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Jihyun menunggu sampai pria itu duduk sebelum menyodorinya sendok. "Tempat ini sudah hampir selesai. Kita hanya perlu untuk menyusun menu dan siap rekaman." Senyum Jihyun menghangatkan ruangan ini namun entah mengapa tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap Yunho. Perhatiannya berubah-ubah, dari makanan, setting area, hingga tempat lain.

Dia ada di dalam ruangan ini. Tapi pikirannya mengembara entah kemana.

Meskipun restoran ini belum lama disetting menjadi lokasi syuting, namun sudah terlihat indah. Bahkan Yunho yang perfeksionis itu mengakui jika restorannya terlihat lebih baik. Restorannya mengangkat tema putih. Hampir semua yang ada di dalammya berwarna putih. Warna yang melambangkan kesucian. Lalu di beberapa tempat ada perabotan yang terbuat dari kayu. Vas merah menghiasi setiap meja. Di dinding tergantung beberapa lukisan hitam putih yang melambangkan kedamaian dan persatuan. Namun, semakin lama dia berada di tempat ini, justru dia semakin stress. Ada yang salah di tempat ini. Tapi dia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan itu.

"Yunho…" Suara lembut itu kembali memecahkan kesunyian. Yunho hanya berguman lirih.

"Tentang semalam.." Jihyun terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi pria itu dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah Jaejoong kesal?"

"Tidak…"

"Kenapa aku harus kesal?"

Suara itu terdengar bergema di dalam ruangan dan memaksa Yunho serta Jihyun untuk menoleh. Mantan pembalap cantik itu mengitari meja dapur dan menghampiri chef berserta asistennya yang sedang menikmati makan siang itu.

"Sedang apa kau..?"

Yunho langsung berdiri dari kursinya tapi rasa ingin tahunya langsung tidak diacuhkan sehingga pria itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jaejoong berjalan dengan perlahan. Setelah sampai di hadapan keduanya, dia lalu menyeringai ke arah Jihyun.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan _suamiku_. " Jaejong bertanya dengan sopan namun dia juga memberikan tekanan yang kuat untuk kata _suamiku_ itu.

"Dia tidak perlu pergi." Yunho berusaha untuk mengelak. "Lagi pula kami masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan setelah ini. Aku membutuhkan bantuannya…"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan produser. Kau bisa pulang setelah ini."

Jaejoong melangkah maju mendekati suaminya. Kemudian dia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Yunho lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di dada suaminya yang bidang. Jaejoong tersenyum manis kea rah suaminya. Dia lalu memandang ke Jihyun yang masih terdiam.

"Jadi jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong tinggalkan kami."

Jihyun memandang ke arah Yunho, namun pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Jihyun kemudian melepaskan apronnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ada sedikit ketidakrelaan terpancar dari wajah cantik Jihyun. Dan itu membuat hati Jaejoong bersorak kegirangan. Dia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan kali ini. Meski Jaejoong bukan termasuk orang yang bersenang di atas penderitaan orang lain, namun untuk kali ini dia merasa senang. Dendamnya seakan terbalas.

Jaejoong menunggu sampai perempuan yang paling ingin dia singkirkan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Dia lalu berbalik, memandang ke arah suaminya yang bingung sekaligus terlihat kesal.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu."

Jaejoong lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ada apa ini?"

Yunho kembali duduk di kursinya. Tapi dia tidak melanjutkan makan siangnya. Dia mendorong piring berisi makan siangnya ke samping. Dia duduk dengan posisi tangan yang menyatu.

"Kau ingat Changmin?"

Yunho berpikir keras mencoba mengingat seperti apa sosok bernama Changmin itu. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Aku akan menerima tawarannya."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebiuah kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya. Dia lalu meletakannya ke atas meja. Dia menunggu suaminya untuk mengambil kartu nama itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskan kalau aku tidak akan berdiam diri saja dan menjadi istri kecilmu yang penurut lagi. Aku akan menerima tawarannya dan memulai karirku sebagai model."

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku melarangmu bekerja.."

"Aku tidak butuh izinmu, Tuan Yunho."

Lagi, panggilan formal yang miskin dengan kasih sayang itu terlontar dari bibir istrinya. Dan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Yunho. Nama panggilan seperti itu sangat menganggunya. Dan entah mengapa Jung Yunho tidak menyukainya. Sambil berdeham, Yunho berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak memintamu. Sebagai suami, aku memerintahkanmu…"

"Jadi kau sekarang bertingkah sebagai suamiku?"

"Kim Jaejoong.."

"Aku sudah peringatkan kau, Tuan Yunho. Sekali lagi aku sudah memperingatkanmu ."

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya sejenak sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap dengan penuh ancaman kepada Yunho. "Aku sudah memberikan kau kesemapatan tapi kau menghancurkannya."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Hatinya sakit. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak menjadi pihak yang tersakiti. Dia berusaha agar dia yang menyakiti. Tapi akhirnya tetap sama. Kim Jaejoong yang tersakiti. Dia justru yang menerima rasa sakit dari ulah orang lain. Orang lain yang menabur, Kim Jaejoong yang menerima getahnya.

Di lain pihak Yunho bingung dengan ulah istrinya. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud perkataan istrinya.

"Selama kau berkeinginan untuk membuat cinta pertamu berada terus di sampingmu dan terus membohongiku tentang segalanya. " Jaejoong terdiam sejenak untuk mempelajari wajah Yunho yang terlihat terkejut. "Aku akan terus berbuat semauku, meskipun itu artinya kau akan membenciku."

"K—kau tahu?"

Ada nada tidak percaya tersirat di dua kata itu.

Jaejoong melangkah mundur.

"Aku tahu lebih dari yang kau kira, Tuan Yunho."

Selanjutnya jaejoong berbalik dan meninggalkan restoran itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kim Jaejoong pergi tanpa pesan. Malam itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Kim Jaejoong tidak kembali ke rumah.

 **TBC**

Note:

Mohon pengertiannya jika dibilang lama update. Saya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Banyak program baru yang harus dipersiapkan. Saya tidak bisa memanjangkan cerita ini karena saya hanya menerjemahkan. Jika diperpanjang, sudah bukan menerjemahkan lagi namanya.

Aslinya cerita ini terdiri dari 15 bab. Ini baru bab ke-3, dan konfliknya sudah mulai naik.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar


	5. Our Feelings

Bab IV

Judul: Our Entanglements

Penulis: Kiwi-licious

Penerjemah: Apaixonar

.

.

.

"Dan dengan manisnya dia bertanya, _apakah Jaejoong kesal?_ Suaranya dibuat sangat manis dan lembut. Coba saja kau mendengarnya. Dasar penggoda."

Jaejoong memegang gelas anggurnya lalu dengan sembarangan tangannya terangkat hingga ke atas kepala. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung. Kalimat penuh ejekan keluar dari bibir merah itu. Tapi kepalanya menggeleng saat melihat lawan bicaranya begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Istri yang malang itu mengangkat tangannya sambil berputar. Jaejoong berpengangan ke salah satu sudut meja bar. Gelas kosong berserakan di atas meja itu. Jaejoong tidak bisa berdiri tegak. Meski seseorang sudah menopangnya, tubuhnya tetap bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa berdiri dan berpikir dengan jelas.

Pria yang menemaninya sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tidak ada lagi sosok Jaejoong yang penuh dengan keceriaan seperti dahulu. Pandangan mata salah satu pembalap muda yang paling banyak diper bincangkan itu bahkan terlihat nyalang. Tapi jujur saja, dia lebih menyukai Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Seorang anak muda yang pemberani dan penuh semangat lebih mudah menarik dibandingkan dengan seorang anak muda yang penurut dan taat.

"Dia bahkan sampai menangis. Bisa kau bayangkan, menangis. Ya tuhan, pasti itu hanya air mata palsu." Umpatan khas anak muda luar negeri mengalir dari bibirnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Kesal. Dia tidak tahu lagi apakah harus mengeluarkan umpatan lainnya atau tidak.

"Kau terdengar sangat menyedihkan."

"Oh, andaikan saja kau lihat bagaimana dia memandangku saat mengatakan bahwa dia adalah cinta pertama Yunho."

Lawan bicara Jaejoong bungkam. Tidak lagi melayani perkataan orang yang sudah setengah mabuk itu. Dia justru mengambil gelasnya yang berisikan anggur merah itu. Mengoyangnya sejenak. Mencium aromanya. Lalu meminumnya. Ah, anggur merah ini memang yang terbaik.

"Padahal aku menyukainya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya." Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Suaranya melembut secara tiba-tiba. "Aku tidak percaya jika selama ini dia berbohong…. Dan Yunho juga. Aku tidak percaya jika mereka membohongiku." Kedua mata Jaejoong memerah. Tenggorokannya mulai sakit seiring usahanya menahan air mata. Ruangan itu kemudian sunyi. Masing-masing pihak tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sebuah batuk memecahkan kebekuan yang tercipta selama beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu, kau bertingkah layaknya seorang istri yang sedang cemburu, Joongie?" Pria itu membuat tanda hati dengan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya lalu menggerakannya ke depan dada. Menirukan jantung yang sedang berdetak.

"Hei, aku tidak seperti itu." Bantahan Jaejoong tidak terdengar jelas. Minuman keras itu sudah mempengaruhi kesadarannya. "Untuk apa aku cemburu kepadanya?" Dia mengaduh saat kakinya tersandung sendiri dan hampir saja jatuh mengenai lantai marmer yang jeras. Mulutnya sempat mengumankan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya mantan pembalap itu tumbang di atas sofa merah di tengah ruangan.

"Hei, hati-hati."

Pria itu meraih tubuh yang sudah sulit untuk dikontrol itu dan memeluknya agar dapat duduk dengan baik. Tapi karena Jaejoong sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, dia pun limbung. Tiba-tiba dipeluknya tubuh itu agar tidak terjatuh. "Hampir saja kau melukai dirimu sendiri." Dia menunjuk botol anggur yang sudah kosong. Jika Jaejoong terjatuh, kepalanya pasti membentur botol itu.

Jaejoong mencibir kesal. Secara perlahan dia mengerakan tubuhnya. Menjadikan paha pria itu sebagai bantal. Dia merasa sangat lelah baik fisik maupun mental. Walaupun Jaejoong berharap dapat berada di sisi suaminya, tapi berada di samping pria ini sama nyamannya. Kehangatan pria ini sungguh menggodanya, terlalu kuat untuk ditolak. Dan sebelum kesadarannya datang, Jaejoong tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya menangis tersedu-sedu. Menangisi hidupnya. Jaejoong tidak mabuk karena minuman beralkohol itu. Jaejoong mabuk karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban di hatinya. Dia butuh sebuah pundak untuk tempatnya bersandar. Dan Jaejoong sadar, orang yang paling dicintainya, tidak akan pernah meminjamkan pundaknya sebagai tempatnya berkeluh kesah.

.

.

.

Yunho memadangi jarum jam yang terus bergerak. Dia terus memperhatikan jarum jam yang tidak kunjung bergerak. _Ayo, cepat bergerak. Cepat berdentang._ Dan karena terlalu lelah menunggu jarum jam itu bergerak, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan pandangannya. Sudah tidak terhitung bilangan dia memandangi alat pengukur waktu itu. Sekarang sudah pukul dua pagi, dan chef itu masih duduk di ruang tamu, memandang kosong kea rah jam dinding. Biasanya, pada jam seperti ini dia sudah tertidur nyenyak. Bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya. Terbuai dalam mimpi indah. Tapi kali ini, keadaanya jauh berbeda. Alih-alih terbaring nyaman di ranjang, di sinilah dia berakhir. Terduduk di kursi, menunggui istrinya pulang.

Sejujurnya, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan saat dia menyadarinya, Yunho tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya terduduk di kursi dengan secangkir teh herbal tergenggam di tangannya. Yang dia ingat hanya bagaimana dia sangat cepat berada di rumah. Dengan secepat kilat, pria itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Memeriksa berkas, berdiskusi dengan produser tentang acaranya, mandi dan makan malam sendiri. Tapi semakin dipikirkan, dia menyadari apa saja yang telah ia lewati.

Dia tidak pulang ke rumah dengan cepat. Lebih tepatnya, dia mendobrak pintu masuk yang menolak terbuka meski dia sudah memasukan kodenya. Dia tidak memeriksa berkas. Dia melewatkan semua tulisan yang tercantum. Menganggap seluruhnya sudah beres. Dia tidak berbicara dengan produser. Memang benar dia menelponnya tapi pada akhirnya produser itulah yang berbicara panjang lebar. Dan dia tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Saat mandi, dia tidak menggunakan air hangat seperti biasa, tetapi air dingin. Dan yang dimakannya saat makan malam adalah masakan Jaejoong yang hangus. Makanan sisa yang tetap disimpannya.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeram saat mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dia memperbaiki duduknya. Merebahkan kepalanya di belakang kursi sehingga matanya memandang ke langit-langit yang gelap. Berulang kali dia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi meski ia sangat berharap, kantuk itu tidak kunjung datang.

 _"Jadi kau sekarang bertingkah sebagai suamiku?"_

Kalimat bernada ejekan yang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong terus berputar. Dan setiap terulang, entah mengapa dia langsung merubah posisi duduknya. Badannya terasa kaku dan hatinya yang terluka itu terasa sakit.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya sakit, tapi dia juga tidak mempedulikan itu semua. Dan terlepas dari perasaan aneh ini, Yunho terkejut saat menyadari mengapa dia merasa terganggu dengan semua ini. Dia merasa asing dengan dirinya sendiri. Jung Yunho yang dikenalnya adalah seseorang keras. Dia tidak mudah goyah, apalagi jika dipicu oleh rasa cemburu. Jung Yunho yang diinginkannya dan dikenalnya sangat berbeda. Dia kuat. Tidak tersentuh apalagi hanya oleh seorang remaja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Tapi anehnya, ketika menyangkut Kim Jaejoong, Yunho bisa lepas kendali.

Bukan seperti ini pernikahan yang ia inginkan. Sedari awal, bahkan sebelum janji pernikahan mereka terucap, dia sudah membahas semua hal dengan Jaejoong. Tentang kebutuhannya, harapannya dan seluruh persyaratan lainnya. Yunho telah memastikan jika Jaejoong sudah memahami semua masalah itu. Tentang peraturan yang berlaku. Namun, sekarang Jaejoong berulah. Dia membangkang dan tidak mau menurut. Dia jadi mempertanyakan apakah istrinya itu memahami perkataannya tempo hari.

Tapi kemudian, siapa dia hingga berani menyalahkan Jaejoong?

Toh, dia sama saja. Secara disengaja atau tidak, dia sudah berbohong. Meskipun dia meyakini jika kebohongan itu merupakan kebohongan putih dan tidak ada satu pun niatan buruk di dalamnya. Bahkan Yunho berpikir jika kebohongan yang diciptakan adalah sebuah keharusan. Walaupun dusta itu tidak memperhitungan apa dan siapa yang disembunyikan. Walaupun pada akhirnya dusta itu menyakiti istrinya, Jaejoong. Siapa pun akan berbohong jika berada di posisinya, kan? Dia tidak pernah menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Yunho hanya ingin menjadi seorang suami yang baik. Tidak. Lupakan saja itu.

Yunho mendesah. Memnbuang semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di benaknya, pria itu berdiri. Dia menuangkan segelas air es. Dalam sekali teguk, Yunho menghabiskan cairan yang dingin tersebut. Dia meresapi bagaimana cairan itu membasahi bibirnya, masuk ke dalam tenggoroknya. Mendinginkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, pikirannya, dan jiwanya.

Prang.

Yunho membanting gelas kosong itu. Air dingin itu tidak bisa menyejukan hatinya. Yang ada justru hati pria itu semakin berat. Seakan hatinya dibebani sebuah massa yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Yunho berbalik, membelakangi meja di dapur. Tubuhnya bergetar dan semakin kuat seiring dengan jarum jam yang terus berdetak. Sekarang sudah jam 4 pagi dan masih tidak ada kabar dari istrinya yang nakal itu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Jaejoong. Sangat takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Ketakutan itu sangat besar hingga Yunho sulit hanya untuk sekedar bernafas. Dia masih berdiri di tengah ruangan yang kosong itu, namun pikirannya kembali ke pertemuannya dengan Jaejong. Namun dia tidak mempermasalahkan semua kalimat yang diucapkan oleh istrinya. Yang terus terkenang justru mata itu. Mata yang biasanya ceria itu memancarkan penderitaan. Sinar mata itu meneriakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa disalahkan hanyalah dirinya. Dia sangat terlambat menyadari semua itu. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Menyadari bahwa berada di ruangan ini justru membuatnya semakin mengingat istrinya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan daun pintu di rumahnya bergerak. Seseorang yang terlihat memasuki rumah. Langkahnya limbung bahkan dia sempat muntah di depan pintu. Yunho hanya bisa memandangi sosok itu. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap.

Kim Jaejoong sudah pulang.

"Suamiku…"

Dari kejauhan, Kim Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya . "Ah, suamiku." Jaejoong bersandar ke dinding. Menendang sepang sepatunya ke arah rak. Sambil terkikik Jaejoong melangkah mendekati suaminya. Kaki telanjangnya menapaki lantai marmer yang dingin itu.

Yunho nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. "Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"Huh?" Jaejoong berdiam diri sejenak. Matanya lalu memandang ke arah jam dinding. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk memfokuskan matanya ke arah jam dinding. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya untuk menjumlahkan dua ditambah dengan dua. Tangan itu terus bergerak. "Jam empat!"

Empat jari terangkat di depan wajah cantik itu. Tapi yang terlihat di mata Yunho adalah tidak ada cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manis istrinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Dia memperhatikan penampilan istrinya. Berantakan. Kemeja putih itu tidak terkancing rapi. Bukan ada beberapa kancing yang tidak terpasang. Lekuk tubuh istrinya terlihat dari balik kemeja sutra nan tipis itu. Ikat pinggangnya tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Dan rompi yang digunakannya kusut serta menebarkan aroma asing. Aroma kayu yang kuat.

"Dari mana aku?" Jaejoong mengulang pertanyaan suaminya namun dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Kau sendiri dari mana?" Badannya limbung. Terus bergerak maju dan mundur.

"Jaejoong."

"Hmm?" Remaja itu menggulung lengan kemejanya yang kotor. Dia terus melangkah mendekati suaminya. Di setiap langkahnya, Jaejoong membuka kancing kemejanya. Seluruh kancing sudah terlepas. Tubuhnya yang ringkih itu terlihat jelas di mata Yunho. Termasuk sebuah tato yang menghiasi kulitnya yang nyaris mulus tanpa cela.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?"

Yunho menguatkan tekadnya. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi dia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Tapi semua itu ditangapi dingin oleh Jaejoong. Remaja itu tidak ambil pusing atas semua hal ini. Alkohol yang diminumnya telah merampas semua kesadarannya saat ini. Tapi sang chef tidak peduli.

Sambil melangkah maju, seluruh jarinya mencengkram lengan istrinya yang mabuk itu. Dia marah melihat bagaimana reaksi istrinya saat ditanya. Kim Jaejoong tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya. Yunho mengubah amarahnya ke dalam bentuk lain yang justru menyakiti istrinya. Tapi kekuatan Yunho tidak sebanding dengan Jaejoong yang setengah sadar itu. Cengkraman jari itu membuat kulit Jaejoong memerah. Dia melihat bagaimana Jaejoong meronta. Mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan yang keras itu.

"L—Lepaskan aku.."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya ke arah jemari kuat dan besar yang melingkari lengannya. Pengaruh minuman keras yang diminumnya memperburuk kondisinya. Di mata bekas pembalap itu, semuanya menjadi dua. Meski kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual, Jaejoong berusaha keras untuk membebaskan dirinya dari cengkraman itu. Jaejoong terus berupaya menepis tangan itu. Namun karena tubuhnya sudah kehilangan keseimbangan, dia justru terjatuh. Tubuhnya yang kecil terjatuh tepat ke tubuh suaminya. Kehangatan dari tubuh Yunho menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Begitu hangat dan damai. Yunho tidak melepaskan pegangannya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpit justru membangkitkan perasaan lain di hati Yunho. Dia dapat mencium sebuah aroma asing dari tubuh Jaejoong. Aroma kayu yang sangat kuat.

"Dengan siapa kau tadi?"

Jaejoong tidak membalas sedikitpun pertanyaan Yunho. Dia justru semakin mendekap tubuh besar dan hangat milik pria tampan itu. Yunho sangat hangat. Sehangat rumah yang selalu diimpikannya. Dia tidak mempedulikan bahwa pelukan itu justru menyakiti tubuhnya. Semakin erat. Jaejoong justru memperat pelukannya kepada pria yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati, rasa dan jiwanya. Begitu eratnya pelukan istri yang kesepian itu sehingga dia dapat mengesekan pipinya ke dada suaminya yang berotot itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong justru mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggang Yunho. Dia memanfaatkan pegangan suaminya yang kokoh itu dan memperkuat kakinya untuk mengunci di pinggang Yunho.

"Jaejoong…"

"Aku mencintaimu suamiku." Jaejong kembali terkikik. Dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. Yunho dapat melihat bayangan dirinya di kedua mata istrinya itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Teramat sangat mencintaimu, suamiku." Perkataan Jaejoong mengejutkan Yunho. Setelah pertengkaran yang terjadi sejak beberapa hari lalu kini istrinya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur. Yunho membuang nafasnya dengan berat. Dia semakin memperkuat pegangannya ke tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak ingin istrinya terjatuh.

"Aku tahu Jae." Yunho bernafas pelan. Dia menyadari bagaimana intimnya posisi mereka. "Aku tahu.."

"Tidak." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mencebil seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek. "Kau tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu apa?"

Jaejoong menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya saat ini. Kim Jaejong bagaikan terombang-ambing di antara surga dan neraka. Surga saat dia mampu berdiri sangat dekat dengan suaminya. Neraka karena dia bukanlah yang diinginkan suaminya. Dengan jantung berdebar kuat, jemari Jaejoong menyentuh rambut suaminya. Membelainya dengan lembut. Rambut Yunho sangat halus dan terasa tepat di jari jemari Jaejoong. Kelembutan itu mendesak hati Jaejoong untuk lebih terbuka. Seperti kotak Pandora yang terbuka hanya untuk menyebarkan bencana.

"Kau tidak tahu, suamiku." Jaejoong menguatkan pegangannya ke tubuh suaminya. Dia lalu menarik tubuh pria itu agar mendekat dengan tubuhnya. Matanya yang redup itu memandang tepat ke kedua mata Yunho. Dia dapat melihat bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di mata Yunho. Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya membuat bibir yang sudah terbuka itu tidak mampu berkata. "Tidak. Kau tidak tahu betapa besarnya cintaku padamu."

"Aku tahu.." Yunho melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping istrinya. Sementara jari tangan kanannya terangkat ke wajah pucat Jaejoong. Jari yang sama itu menghapus air mata yang mulai turun dari kedua mata Jaejoong. "Aku tahu…"

"Kau mencintai Kak Jihyun." Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho. Jiwa Jaejoong terguncang. Rasanya begitu sakit. Namun Jaejoong harus tetap bertahan. "Matamu. Hanya ada Kak Jihyun di matamu." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawah suaminya untuk menyalurkan luka di hatinya.

"Jaejoong.."

"Tidak bisakah kau memandangku? Sekali saja." Jaejoong menyembunyikan wajah dan air matanya di lekuk leher suaminya. "Sekali saja? Kumohon."

Yunho terdiam. Dia tidak tahu mesti berkata atau berbuat apa. Perasaan bersalah dan malu mulai menyelimutinya. Suami macam apa yang membuatnya istrinya memohon seperti itu? Tapi jawabannya sudah jelas. Dia harus menerima dan menghadapinya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah cinta pertamanya meninggalkannya, hati kembali bergetar.

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya. "Maafkan aku Jaejoong." Yunho mendekap tubuh istrinya dengan erat. Jaejoong kini sudah tertidur. "Maafkan aku…"

.

.

.

Fajar belum menyingsing namun suara langkah kaki sudah terdengar di rumah itu. Yunho membuka pintu sambil membawa satu baskom kecil air hangat. Engsel pintu itu berderik saat kembali menutup. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia sunguh merasa lelah namun dengan berat dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang itu. Yunho lalu meletakan baskom yang terisi setengah itu ke sisi ranjang yang kosong namun mudah terjangkau.

"Suamiku."

Tubuh itu sempat mengeliat namun kembali terdiam setelah menyadari bahwa tidak ada bahaya yang mendekatinya. Yunho melihat bagaimana kedua alis itu seakan menyatu. Seolah pemiliknya sedang berpikir keras. Chef itu tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong berekspresi seperti itu. Dan ketika melihatnya, perut Yunho seakan melilit. Secara perlahan jari Yunho berada di dahi Jaejoong. Dia membelai dahi itu dengan lembut. Secara perlahan wajah Jaejoong melembut. Yunho lalu mengambil handuk basah yang sempat digunakannya untuk membersihkan tubuh Jaejoong. Permukaan handuk yang hangat itu membuat Jaejoong mendesah. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Desahan kembali keluar dari bibir merah itu. Jaejoong lalu membalikan tubuhnya, menunjukan punggungnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Seakan belum cukup, kakinya menendang selimut yang sempat menutupi tubuhnya. Meski Jaejoong hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam, namun panas alkohol yang ditegaknya membuat tubuhnya bermandikan bulir keringat. Tubuh putih itu seakan bercahaya.

"Jaejoong." Yunho hanya bisa menelan ketidaksetujuannya dengan semua pemandangan ini.

Yunho mengangkat lengan yang kurus itu. Mengelap dengan bersih hingga ke sela-sela jari. Dia dapat melihat bekas luka di seluruh jari itu. Bekas luka itu sudah hampir hilang. Namun pria itu menyadari jika luka-luka itu timbul saat Jaejoong sedang belajar memasak. Yunho kembali merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat luka-luka itu.

Yunho menurunkan tangan yang sudah bersih itu. Dia lalu membersihkan tangan lainnya. Kembali dia melihat adanya carut di seluruh jari. Meskipun dia berusaha tidak mengacuhkannya namun tetap saja pikiran itu kembali hadir.

 _Jaejoong belajar memasak hingga membuat jari jemarinya terluka._

"Kau bodoh sekali."

Yunho kembali mengelapkan handuk basah itu hingga seluruh bulir keringat terhapus.

"Kau anak yang bodoh."

Yunho kembali mendesah ketika harus membersihkan bagian dada istrinya.

"Kau lihat, kalau kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendir."

Jaejoong menggeliat. Tubuhnya terus bergerak. Kini dia tidur sambil meringkuk. Sekeras apapun usaha Yunho untuk mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Setelah sekian kali berusaha, akhirnya pria itu menyerah. Yunho akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang itu. Dia lalu menyelimuti istrinya dengan selimut yang hangat. Pria itu lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi. Namun, saat dia hampir mencapai pintu, terdengar suara lembut istrinya. Memohon agar dirinya tidak pergi. Yunho membalikan badannya dan suara itu kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras dan menderita dari sebelumnya.

"Suamiku…" Jaejoong menggeleng dalam tidurnya. "Tolong jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

.

.

.

Jun Jihyun melangkah bolak balik di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat itu. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di dada. Sebuah ponsel tergengam erat diantara kedua tangannya. Wajahnya pucat dan ketakutan. Penampilannya berantakan dan menyedihkan. Sepertinya dia terburu-buru mendatangi rumah sakit ini. Berpakaian seadanya dan menyetir dengan serampangan membelah malam. Dan dia masih harus menunggu dengan ketidakpastian tanpa informasi sama sekali. Aroma desinfektan yang kuat membuat nafasnya semakin berat. Perutnya bergejolak. Tapi dia bergeming. Jihyun tetap berdiri di ruangan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin dia beranjak pergi jika satu-satunya alasan dia hidup saat ini dalam kondisi bahaya?

Cintanya berada di ruang gawat darurat tersebut setelah penyakitnya kambuh.

Angin yang keluar dari pendingin ruangan itu terasa lebih kencang. Pegangannya ke ponselnya melongar. Alat komunikasi itu akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai marmer dengan suara yang kuat. Jihyun berjongkok untuk memungut ponsel itu. Namun saat jarinya menyentuh layar ponsel itu justru mengaktifkan ponsel tersebut. Layar yang hitam itu berganti menjadi foto seorang bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum.

Hatinya berdenyut.

"Jinsoo."

.

.

.

Cangkir teh itu terlepas dari tangan Yunho ketika suara bel yang terus menerus berbunyi. Yunho menghela nafasnya dalam. Dia lalu melepaskan apronnya dan membererskan cucian piringnya. Dia lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Yunho sempat mengintip dari kamera yang terpasang di depan pintunya bahwa tamunya adalah seorang pria tinggi, berwajah tampan. Di tangannya tertenteng sebuah kotak makan. Dia merasakan aka nada hal yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi. Namun seperti biasa, Yunho menepis semua pikiran negatif itu dan membuka pintu.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Orang asing itu jsutru mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku Shim Changmin. Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengan istrimu, Jaejoong."

Indra pencium Yunho mengenali aroma ini. Aroma kayu yang sangat kuat. Wajahnya langsung menggelap. Jadi pria inilah yang menemani istrinya semalam.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan berkomentar. Maaf tidak membalas komentar tapi saya membaca semua komentar yang masuk. Untuk Ramadan, harus tetap update atau tidak?


	6. Our Secrets

Bab V

Our Secrets

Pair: Yunjae

Shim Changmin bukanlah sosok yang asing—setidaknya di lingkaran pertemanan Yunho. Pria itu dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Amerika Serikat. Negara yang sama dengan istrinya berasal. Kedua orang itu memiliki banyak persamaan latar belakang. Namun, Changmin pindah ke Korea Selatan ketika usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Dan karena latar belakang keluarganya yang terpandang dan berpengaruh di dunia hiburan, dapat dikatakan jika pria itu langsung melesat ke puncak popularitas dalam waktu singkat. Dari pemuda yang pintar dan tampan, Shim Changmin menjelma menjadi aktor sekaligus model yang berpotensial. Di usia mudanya, Changmin sudah memiliki karir yang sukses, dipuja dan terkenal.

Namun, belakangan ini Changmin sepertinya berganti aktivitas. Dia lebih banyak bergelut di belakang layar. Aktor terkenal itu kini berkutat di dunia fotografi. Dalam sebuah wawancara di majalah hiburan ternama, dia menyatakan bahwa setelah meningalkan Korea Selatan selama tiga tahun, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara leluhurnya. Ada sosok cantik yang telah memikat hatinya. Tentu saja, rumor itu tidak pernah diverifikasi oleh jurnalis manapun. Tapi saat ini Yunho dapat merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kehadiran pria itu. Ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan ketika mendengar namanya. Dan mau tidak mau, Yunho menduga bahwa mungkinkan jika Jaejoong adalah sosok cantik yang telah memikat hati aktor yang telah menjadi fotografer itu.

Jujur saja, Kim Jaejoong sangat cocok mendapatkan julukan itu. Mungkin dia tidak pernah memuji kecantikan istrinya tapi siapapun tidak akan dapat menyangkal keindahan ragawi Jaejoong. Dan Yunho akan memenangkan perdebatan di mana saja yang mempertanyakan kesempurnaan fisik Jaejoong. Tapi semua itu bukan masalah hari ini. Masalahnya hari ini adalah bagaimana bisa seorang bintang ternama berada di dalam rumahnya. Bersikap santai seolah dia berada di rumahnya sendiri. Lihatlah, dia kini sedang berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu sambil mengamati berbagai foto yang tergantung. Tindakan kecil ini mampu membuat chef yang biasanya tenang itu kesal.

"Kapan kalian berdua pindah ke rumah ini?"

Changmin meraih tirai yang terpasang di jendela besar itu. Dia mengangguk saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dari balik kaca jendela itu. Dari tempat dia berpijak, Changmin dapat melihat Sungai Han. Sungai yang membelah kota Seoul itu sangat indah. Mengalir tenang dibawah sinar matahari yang benderang.

"Sangat indah disini."

Shim Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menggantinya dengan u dara yang segar. Dalam bilangan detik, pria itu berbalik. Matanya langsung mendapati sosok Yunho yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Setahun yang lalu." Sebuah jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir Yunho.

" Jaejoongie pasti menyukai rumah ini. _Ini adalah impiannya_."

Raut wajah Yunho mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Bagaimana bisa _dia_ mengetahuinya? Selain sahabatnya Park Yoochun, chef itu yakin seratus persen jika Jaejoong tidak memiliki teman seorang pun. Tentu saja, ini bukan berarti Yunho mengekang pergaulan istrinya. Hanya saja pria itu sangat yakin jika Jaejoong tidak memiliki sahabat dekat selain pengacara muda itu. Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Shim Changmin tadi seolah memutarbalikan keyakinan Yunho. Pernyataan itu sangat ambigu dan mencurigakan. Seolah-olah hubungan keduanya begitu dekat, akrab, dan melangar batas. Apakah ada hal lain yang terjadi semalam yang patut ia curigai?

"Kau benar. Istriku sangat menyukai tempat ini." Yunho memastikan jika fotografer muda itu mendengar dengan jelas kata 'istri' tersebut. Kekonyolannya yang membuatnya harus menyatakan status Jaejoong kepada lawan bicaranya ini sangat terasa. Jika saja dia mau jujur, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan desakan untuk menyatakan kepemilikan terhadap seseorang. Dulu, dia pernah merasakan dorongan itu. Dulu, ketika Jun Jihyun masih bersamanya.

Dan berbicara tentang Jihyun, ada sedikit kekhawatiran yang mengelayuti hati Yunho. Perempuan itu tidak kunjung menelpon atau sekedar mengirim pesan tentang kondisi putranya. Sejak beberapa bulan Jihyun kembali ke kehidupan Yunho, tidak pernah sehari pun dia alpa menghubungi pria itu. Baik hanya sebuah percakapan lewat telpon atau berbalas pesan singkat, Jihyun selalu menghubunginya. Dan secara perlahan, ibu satu anak itu seakan merangkak kembali memasuki relung hatinya. Namun seiring dengan perilaku kasar Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul, anehnya telpon atau pesan singkat itu menghilang.

"Tentu saja dia sangat menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu. Entah sekarang. Rasanya aku sudah tidak yakin." Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu berjalan menuju meja makan. Yunho sendiri sedang berdiri di depan lemari kaca. Dia sedang menata poci teh dari keramik. Meletakan poci dan cangkir teh yang bermotif sama ke satu area.

"Jaejoong sepertinya tidak bahagia akhir-akhir ini."

 _Yunho langsung terlempar dari pikirannya sendiri saat mendengar pernyataan dari tamu kurang ajar itu. Dia berusaha untuk memahami jika Shim Changmin dibesarkan di negeri seberang. Dengan budaya dan lingkungan berbeda, wajar jika pria itu tidak akrab dengan tata karma orang timur. Tapi pikiran itu terkikis tiap detiknya. Setiap tindak tanduk pria muda itu seakan merupakan pernyaan perang terhadap Yunho. Shim Changmin terlihat berusaha keras memukul mundur Yunho dari medan perang._

 _"_ _Istriku sangat bahagia."_

 _"_ _Oh, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kembalikan padamu."_

 _Fotografer itu langsung merogoh kantong rompinya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin pernikahan. "Jaejoongie menjatuhkannya di mobilku semalam. Dia sempat bilang kalau ingin melemparkan cincin ini ke wajahmu. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum alkhohol. Moodnya langsung hilang malam itu." Changmin meletakan benda dingin itu ke telapak tangan Yunho yang terbuka. Namun bukan hanya itu yang menarik perhatian Yunho. Ada sesuatu di diri Changmin yang menarik perhatian Yunho._

 _"_ _Antingmu…"_

 _Changmin hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Jarinya menyentuh daun telinga kanannya. "Aku kira kau tidak akan memperhatikannya, Yunho. Kami memiliki sepasang anting berlian kembar. Satu untuk Jaejoong dan satu untukku. Bisa dibilang anting ini melambangkan persahabatan kami."_

Perut Yunho seakan tercubit mendengarnya. Namun seperti biasa dia tidak akan menunjukannya kepada siapa pun. Dengan wajah dinginnya, Yunho menyelipkan cincin itu ke jari kelingkingnya. Dia langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk di hadapan Changmin.

"Untuk apa kau mencari istriku?"

Pria muda itu menutup mulutnya. Jarinya mengangkat cangkir teh herbal yang masih hangat itu. Menghirup aromanya yang menyegarkan. "Aku khawatir." Changmin meneguk air teh herbal itu. Kepalanya mengangguk menandakan bahwa teh yang baru saja diminumnya merupakan minuman yang menyenangkan. "Dia hanya marah-marah saat kami bertemu untuk membahas kontrak. Dia bahkan bersikeras agar aku menemaninya minum. Jaejoong mabuk berat. Dia bahkan tertidur di pangkuanku selama beberapa jam."

"Dan kau pikir bahwa tidak menghubungiku atau pengacaranya adalah hal yang baik?"

"Hei, dia sedang marah denganmu, Yunho. Dan untuk Yoochun, aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Yoochun menelponnya. Tapi Jaejoong menolak untuk menjawab panggilannya."

Kedua pria itu beradu pandang. Ketegangan di antara mereka semakin tinggi. Menyelimuti udara di sekitar mereka dengan racun dan kekuatan kasat mata lainnya.

"Jaejoongie bilang kau mengkhianatinya." Changmin meneruskan perkataannya tanpa peduli apakah aka nada yang terluka di kemudian hari. "Dia sangat kecewa dan terluka."

Wajah Yunho memucat. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon tuduhan itu. Tapi seperti biasa dia kembali tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Tapi dia tidak dapat menyangkal bagaimana sakitnya mendengar orang lain menjelaskan perasaan istrinya sendiri.

"Kakak Jihyun bukanlah perempuan seperti itu. Dia…"

"Dia menelponmu."

Kedua pasang mata itu langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara. Seseorang datang mendekati dengan kekesalan yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

"Jaejoong," Yunho berdiri dari kursinya.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengambil satu langkah lebar dan menghampiri suaminya. Memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dengan sang pemilik hati yang sudah hampir mati ini. Dalam setiap langkahnya, mantan pembalap itu dapat mencium aroma cologne yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Hatinya kembali hancur. Entah bagaimana dia dapat bertahan dalam situasi ini. Kim Jaejoong memilih untuk mengabaikan semuanya walaupun kekecewaan selalu berdatangan. Walaupun kedua matanya yang indah itu tidak lagi bersinar. Walaupun hanya derita yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Kakak menanyakanmu. Lagi."

Yunho membisu. Dia merasa jika saat ini dirinya seperti terjepit di dua sisi berbeda. Dia sangat bingung. Ada sesuatu pada diri Jaejoong yang membuatnya ingin melupakan semua hal di dunia. Dia hanya ingin memeluk istrinya seerat mungkin. Namun ketika terdengar suara dari ponsel yang digengam Jaejoong, semua kembali hilang. Melupakan keinginan untuk memeluk istrinya yang sempat menggoda hatinya. Yunho menyambar ponsel itu dan dengan terburu-buru melangkah menuju balkon. Tempat dimana pembicaraannya nanti tidak akan terdengar.

Dan Yunho masih membisu saat tidak sengaja melihat luka di kedua mata istrinya ketika tanpa sengaja bahu keduanya bertabrakan.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku semalam? Aku sangat khwatir… Kak Jihyun?"

Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar dari ujung telpon. Hati chef itu langsung membeku dalam ketakutan saat mendengarnya. Satu tangannya yang tidak memegang ponsel meraih pegangan besi di balkon. Yunho sedikit memajukan tubuhnya sambil menahan nafas. Detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan membuatnya sedikit kehilangan fokus.

"Jihyun…"

"Dia sedang berada di ruang gawat darurat Yunho. Anakku berada di ruangan itu semalaman. Aku takut."

Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Jihyun. Tidak beraturan seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi pria muda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya itu paham seratus persen setiap kata yang diucapkan perempuan itu. Sejak dia mengetahui tentang keberadaan anak kecil itu berikut penyakitnya, Yunho sudah menanamkan skenario terburuk di otaknya. Tidak. Yunho tidak mendoakan hal yang buruk bagi bocah itu. Hanya saja, nalurinya seakan memerintahkan pria itu untuk selalu menyiapkan hal terburuk. Tapi tentu saja dia selalu mendoakan yang terbaik bagi anak itu.

Pria itu membuang nafasnya. Rahangnya mengeras seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kembali ke posisi awal. Yunho melangkah meninggalkan tepi balkon. "Aku akan membatalkan pengambilan gambar hari ini. Kau tunggulah disana. Aku akan datang sebentar lagi.."

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

Jantung Yunho langsung berdetak tidak jelas. Perasaannya tidak enak. "Dia akan.." Yunho berbalik dan menatap daria balik kaca jendela. "Baik-baik saja. Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja." Pernyataan lirih itu hilang tertelan angin. Hanya menyisakan getir di lidahnya.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin sangat antusias menyaksikan opera sabun yang tersaji di hadapannya. Suasana yang begitu tegang. Dan dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana udara yang penuh racun ini terhisap ke dalam paru-paru mereka. Sambil berdiri dari kursinya, fotografer muda itu memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah dengan tangannya sendiri.

Changmin beranjak dari kursinya. Perlahan melangkah mendekati sosok berambut pirang itu. Mendekati sesosok remaja yang terus memandang ke arah balkon. Dia dapat melihat kedua mata yang bulat itu meredup. Tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Hanya ada kesedihan yang terpancar.

"Jaejoongie.."

Suara pria muda itu bergema di dalam ruangan yang dingin itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?"

Istri yang masih muda itu gemetar ketika jari Changmin membelai lembut pipinya yang pucat. Sentuhan lembut itu akhirnya menyadarkannya. Jaejoong tercerabut dari lamunannya sendiri. Dia pun akhirnya menyadari kehadirian Changmin.

"Kakak sendiri?"

Changmin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan balik yang justru terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong. "Kakak baik-baik saja, Jaejoongie." Tapi jari tangan kanannya menyusuri wajah cantik itu. Jari yang sama juga menyusuri jejak air mata yang mengering di pipi bekas pembalap itu.

"Aku justru mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jelaskan apa yang kau maksud dengan baik-baik saja." Dapat dia lihat dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah cantik itu berubah. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, jika kau dapat mengandalkanku. Aku mengucapkannya tiga tahun lalu dan masih berlaku hingga saat ini."

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya. Tangannya meraih telapak tangan Chagmin yang terbuka. Tangan itu sangat hangat dan mampu menenangkannya. "Aku dapat mengatasinya, kak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitiku,,"

"Kau sudah terluka."

"Ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya kak." Sebuah senyum kecil terulas di bibir merah itu. "Dan terima kasih kau sudah meluangkan waktumu mengunjungiku."

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. Dia pun mengalihkan padangannya dari lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya yang lembut ke arah Jaejoong terputus. Hatinya sakit saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong. Apalagi jika dia mengingat betapa hebatnya sosok remaja itu di masa lalu. Jaejoong mungkin tidak mengingatnya. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, dia akan bertahan di sisinya. Melindungi dan menyayanginya, seperti janjinya kepada _orang_ itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kosong dinding putih itu. Otaknya tidak berhenti bekerja. Ada banyak sekali pemikiran liar yang berkecamuk di dalamnya. Tapi dari semua hal yang mengelayuti pikirannya, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang tak kunjung ditemukan jawabannya. Apa arti dirinya bagi seorang Jung Yunho? Sejujurnya, dia sempat merasa jika pernikahan mereka masih dapat terselamatkan. Mereka dapat mengatasi masalah ini. Ketika terbangun di pagi hari, Jaejoong masih optimis dengan kemungkinan tersebut. Walau sangat kecil, probabilitas itu masih ada. Namun, mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini, keyakinan itu terkikis.

Dalam satu tahun kebersamaan mereka, sang chef muda itu jarang menunjukan perhatiannya kepada Jaejoong. Termasuk saat dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena terserang demam atau saat mantan pembalap itu hampir mati akibat terserang alergi ketika tidak sengaja memakan udang. Dulu, Jaejoong tidak akan memperdulikan hal itu. Dia selalu berusaha untuk memahami suaminya. Bahwa mungkin saja dibalik wajah dingin itu, sang suami sangat peduli akan dirinya. Tapi lain dulu, lain sekarang. Saat ini Jaejoong sangat peduli akan hal itu. Hatinya menjeritkan luka dan memohon perhatian dari sang suami.

"Jangan terlalu lama berendam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Lagi. Jaejoong kembali disambut oleh raut wajah dingin dan datar milik suaminya. Yunho melangkah memasuki kamar mandi dan mematikan keran air. Walau uap dari air hangat yang merendam tubuh Jaejoong mengaburkan pandangannya, namun dia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas pria yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu. Yunho sudah mengganti pakainnya dari pakaian santai menjadi pakaian formal yang kerap digunakannya jika mereka sedang berkencan. _Kencan?_

"Kau mau pergi?"

Yunho menegakan punggungnya dan terbatuk kecil. "Ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi dan aku harus segera pergi."

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kak Jihyun?"

Suara itu bergetar menahan sakit.

"Apakah kau memang harus pergi?"

Badan Jaejoong menghilang perlahan dalam lapisan busa di bathub itu. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut.

Ibunya telah memperingati tentang Jihyun. Dia juga sudah sering mendengar berbagai cerita tentang cinta pertama yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Dan kali ini, Jaejoong menjadi saksi mata cerita itu.

"Ini sangat mendesak Jaejoong." Yunho menghela nafasnya. "Kita akan membahas semuanya saat aku pulang ke rumah nanti.."

"Aku tidak akan berada di rumah malam ini." Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya, mematikan seluruh indra di tubuhnya. "Aku ada pemotretan hingga larut malam dengan Changmin.."

"Aku juga ingin membahas tentang Changmin."

"Aku tidak mau."

Keheningan menyelimuti sepasang suami istri itu. Namun tidak ada satu pun yang mau menyerah. Dan ketika Yunho hampir saja membuka rahasia yang selama ini dipendamnya, telpon genggamnya berbunyi. Pada awalnya dia tidak mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut. Dia bahkan memasukan telpon genggamnya ke dalam saku blazer yang digunakannya. Namun, ketika alat komunikasi itu berdering untuk kedua kalinya, mau tidak mau, Yunho harus menjawabnya.

"Ya." Yunho berdiri dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya. Dia sangat frustasi dengan panggilan ini. "Tentu. Masukan semuanya ke tagihanku." Chef itu memandang istrinya sekilas. Jaejoong telah menenggalamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam bathub. Seluruh bahasa tubuhnya menyiratkan jika remaja itu sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Mengakhiri panggilan yang masuk itu, Yunho kembali menghela nafas. Berat sekali rasanya. Dia merasa sedang berada di waktu yang sulit. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan atau apa yang jangan sampai dia lakukan. Namun, berdasarkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Jung Yunho memutuskan jika saat ini yang terbaik adalah meninggalkan istrinya. Mereka berdua berkepala batu. Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika semuanya akan menjadi lebih buruk, jika mereka terus beradu pendapat tanpa mempedulikan perspektif masing-masing.

"Jaejoong."

Yunho melangkah ke arah rak handuk kering. Tangannya terulur mengambil dua handuk besar yang kering. "Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan, sampaikanlah nanti. Oke?" Yunho sendiri tidak yakin jika perkataanya mampu terserap dengan baik oleh lawan bicaranya, tapi dia tetap mengutarakannya. Dia lalu meletakan kedua handuk itu di pinggir bathub agara dapat dijangkau dengan mudah oleh sang istri.

Yunho berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tidak lupa pria itu kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Pada saat yang sama, Jaejoong keluar dari dalam air. Mulutnya terbuka, menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Pandangan mata Jaejoong menyusuri seluruh ruangan. Dia akhirnya menyadari jika dia seorang diri di dalam kamar mandi. Dan ketika indra penglihatannya menemukan sepasang handuk, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Dia seakan merasakan hatinya bagai ditikam saat menyadari jika suaminya tetap memilih pergi.

Mengapa? Yunho, mengapa?

.

.

.

"Jinsoo akan baik-baik saja."

Yunho menyodorkan segelas kopi panas kepada perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya. "Dia anak yang kuat." Dengan cepat matanya melirik ke arah tanda darurat yang terpasang di depan ruangan operasi. Sudah tujuh jam dia berdiri di depan ruangan itu, namun operasi itu belum juga selesai.

Jihyun menggenggam gelas kopinya. Jarinya menyusuri permukaan gelas yang masih hangat. "Maafkan aku."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu meneguk minuman dari gelas yang dipegangnya. Aroma kopi hitam yang pekat sangat membantunya untuk tersadar dan melenyapkan keletihan yang mendera. "Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu kak. Aku tidak akan menelantarkan dirimu dan anakmu.."

"Dia bukan anakmu.."

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Kau tahu itu kan?" Pria itu tersenyum lembut kepada wanita cantik yang sedang menatapnya. "Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua apapun yang terjadi."

"Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho mendadak mulas. Ribuan rama yang berada di dalam perutnya seakan tidak berhenti berterbangan. Dengan cepat pria itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Ibu jarinya menelusuri permukaan cincin pernikahan sang istri yang belum dikembalikan kepada pemiliknya yang sah.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya. Dia pasti akan mengerti."

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan jika aku adalah mantan kekasih pertamamu. Dia sepertinya salah mengerti hubungan kita."

Mata Jihyun mendapati cincin pernikahan yang diraba oleh jari pria itu. Dia langsung memutuskan pandangan matanya. Menatap ke dalam gelas kopinya yang mendadak terlihat lebih menarik.

"Aku yang bersalah."

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah sama sekali." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jihyun. "Bajingan yang meninggalkanmu lah yang pantas dipersalahkan. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan pernah."

Yunho tidak menyadari perkatannya sampai Jihyun tidak membalas perkataannya. "Maksudku adalah.." mata Yunho membesar ketika dia merasakan jari Jihyun bergetar saat membelai pipinya.

Ibu tunggal itu menatap tepat kedalam mata bekas pacarnya. Dia dapat melihat apa yang tidak pernah disadari oleh pria muda itu. Dan dia merasa jika nyawanya tercabut separuh saat menyadari jika posisinya sudah berganti di dalam hati Yunho. Dia bukan lagi pemilik hati chef muda itu. Posisinya sudah tergeser di dalam hati Yunho. Kenyataan ini menyakiti harga dirinya. Tapi Jihyun tidak acuh. Dia akan terus membungkam mulutnya karena Yunho sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sebut saja dia egois tapi dia tidak peduli. Dengan semua kejadian yang pernah menimpanya, tentu saja menjadi wanita yang sedikit tamak bukanlah dosa.

"Yunho, apakah kau akan takut padaku jika aku mengatakan ingin kembali kepadamu?"

 **TBC**

Note:

maaf, selain sibuk, saya kesulitan mengakses fanfiction. bahkan sempat berpikir untuk memposting di wattpad. hanya saja kalau wattpad, harus menggunakan aplikasi takutnya justru merepotkan. Bab 6 sudah separuh jalan, kalau fanfiction bersahabat dua atau tiga hari lagi akan diposting.

 **Teaser untuk bab 6 "Our Guidance"**

"Mama, bisakah Yunho menjadi papaku?"

...

"Jaejoong tidak akan suka kebenaran yang terjadi."

...

"Ibu aku..."

"Seharusnya Yunho menceraikanmu dan menikahi Jihyun. Entah apa yang meracuni pikirannya hingga dia mempertahankanmu."


	7. Chapter 7

BAB VI.5

Deru angin yang keluar dari penyejuk ruangan itu langsung menyergap ketika dia memasuki sebuah ruang inap di rumah sakit swasta ini. Semakin jauh kakinya melangkah, angin terasa semakin kencang. Dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang. Perlahan tapi pasti, kaki itu membawanya mendekat ke sebuah ranjang. Udara semakin dingin. Bahkan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya seakan menghilang, tertiup hembusan angin. Dia terus melangkah dalam tapakan kecil yang tak beraturan. Bunyi benturan hak sepatunya dengan lantai marmer itu memecah keheningan. Suasana masih senyap. Walau telah berusaha melangkah dengan hati-hati, tak urung suara yang keluar dari sepatunya menganggu ketenangan seorang anak kecil yang terbaring di ranjang.

Jihyun sempat terdiam ketika menyadari kedatangannya sedikit menganggu sang penghuni ruang. Namun dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat sepasang mata bulat kecil mengerjap. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Jantung Jihyun berdetak lebih cepat dan semakin tdak beraturan. Dia lelah tapi tidak bisa beristirahat. Dengan gerakan lembut dan nyaris tak bersuara, Jihyun duduk di dekat seorang bocah. Bocah itu terlihat sangat rapuh dengan berbagai selang dan masker oksigen yang melilit tubuhnya. Begitu rapuh sehingga hanya dengan hembusan angin, tubuh kecil akan menghilang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

Jihyun menundukan wajahnya. Mencium kening Jisoo dengan penuh kasih. Bocah itu berbau seperti cairan desifektan. Aroma yang dapat memualkan perut siapa pun yang menciumnya. Namun, berbeda dari biasanya Jihyun masih dapat bertahan saat mencium bau tersebut.

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Jun Jinsoo mencoba sekuatnya untuk bernafas. Kedua tangan kecil terbuka berharap untuk sebuah pelukan hangat dari ibunya. "Mama." Anak kecil itu berkata lirih. Suaranya sangat pelan bak desau angin dan hampir tidak tertangkap oleh telinga manusia. "Sakit." Rintihan yang keluar dari bibirnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Tersamarkan oleh batuk yang tiba-tiba datang.

Perempuan itu menciumi sang bocah. Hidung. Pipi. Mata."Iya sayang. Mama tahu sayang." Sebulir air mata keluar dari mata Jihyun. Turun mengalir hingga membasahi pipi Jinsoo.

"Papa…" Nafasnya tersengal hanya untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu. Jihyun meletakan tangan kirinya di atas dada mungil yang bergerak perlahan. Lapisan pakaian dalam Jisoo teraba melalui ujung kulitnya. Tebal dan mengikat erat. Hati wanita cantik itu kembali patah mengingatkan kembali fakta menyakitkan ini.

"Jinsoo ingin papa, mama."

Jihyun menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Mencegah agar air mata tidak terurai dari kedua indra pengeligatannya tersebut. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa bersalah kepada sang buah hati. Sekitar seminggu lagi Jinsoo akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima. Dan sepanjang lima tahun tersebut anak itu tidak mengenal siapa ayahnya. Jihyun memang pernah berdusta. Mengatakan jika sang ayah adalah seorang pahlawan yang sedang bertugas membela kebajikan. Dan pribahasa yang menyatakan untuk menutupi sebuah kebohongan maka diperlukan kebohongan yang lebih besar lagi, memang benar adanya. Ingkar yang lebih besar mengalir dari bibir perempuan cantik itu. Jinsoo akan segera bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Entahlah. Jihyun sudah tidak tahu mesti bagaimana. Hatinya sudah tidak bisa memilih lagi. Separuh dirinya ingin egois. Sementara sisi lainnya ingin menyerah. Mengakhiri segala drama yang pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Aku mau papa." Masker oksigen itu berembun. Setiap hela nafas yang keluar dari mulut sang bocah menjadi titik embun kecil. "Jinsoo ingin papa."

Air mata itu menetes dari sudut mata anak kecil tersebut. Bergulir membasahi hingga ke jemari sang ibu. Menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam. Mencari celah untuk membuka rahasia yang tersimpan rapat di dalam kotak Pandora yang sudah lama perempuan itu sembunyikan.

"Mama.."

Mata itu memandangnya sarat dengan permohonan.

"Papa.. Bisakah Yunho menjadi papaku?"

Kalimat itu seakan berdentang di kepala Jihyun. Berulang. Jihyun menahan nafasnya saat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Yunho?"

"Bisakah ia menjadi papaku?"

Jihyun menatap kedua bola mata anaknya yang penuh asa. Dia tidak tahu mesti bagaimana lagi. Selama ini telah terjadi pertentangan di dalam dirinya. Dirinya memilih untuk tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan pria yang dulu dan kini masih dicintainya. Hanya puas memandangnya dari kejauhan, bagaimana pria tersebut menjadi suami yang sangat mengasihi istrinya. Sosok yang memang sangat pantas berada di samping Yunho. Tapi kebersamaan mereka telah mengetarkan hatinya. Getaran yang semula pelan ini semakin kuat setelah mendengar permintaan Jinsoo. Permintaan yang rasanya tidak akan ia tolak. Apalagi perkataan sang koki seakan memperkuat hatinya.

Dapatkah ia merengkuh kembali semua yang telah ditinggalkannya? Sanggupkah dia untuk egois sekali ini saja—bukan—tapi untuk kedua kalinya? Tegakah hatinya untuk tidak mengacuhkan adanya pihak lain yang terluka hanya demi memenuhi keinginannya dan sang anak?

Jihyun menyadari bahwa dirinya masih menjadi bagian dari hidup Yunho. Kisah mereka sudah mengakar. Mata tidak akan pernah mampu berbohong. Pria itu memang telah menikah dan sangat berkomitmen dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya. Tapi perhatian yang Yunho berikan kepada Jaejoong tidak sebanding dengan perhatian yang dulu pernah ia dapatkan dari pria tersebut. Jihyun dapat memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk keuntungan pribadinya. Memperdalam kesalahpahaman diantara pasangan suami istri itu. Memperuncing pernikahan yang memang masih rapuh di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Tapi Jihyun tidak akan mampu menampik bagaimana tulusnya perhatian Jaejoong kepada dirinya. Binar kekaguman yang terpancar dari kedua matanya terus menghantui Jihyun. Sang pembalap muda itu sangat mengaguminya. Jaejoong memujanya. Jihyun terkenang bagaimana Jaejoong memastikan agar Yunho selalu bersikap baik dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, hanyalah Jaejoong yang mengajak kembali ke kehidupan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini tidak akan pernah dapat membenarkan semua tindakannya. Merebut kembali pria yang sudah dia tinggalkan. Tapi dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi, Jihyun tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Ambil atau lepaskan. Dengan hati yang gundah, Jihyun hanya bisa bersandar kepada anak satu-satunya. Membiarkan air mata yang sudah ia coba tahan sekuat tenaga namun pada akhirnya kembali mengalir.

"Dia sudah melihat berkas itu."

Yunho hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mendengar jawaban dari teman sekaligus pengacara pribadinya tersebut. Sebelum pertemuan mereka, sang chef sudah menduga jika istrinya sudah mengetahui tentang surat cerai itu. Dan konfirmasi yang disampaikan Yoochun membenarkan segala perubahan perilaku Jaejoong. Walau, ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang berharap bahwa Jaejoong tidak pernah mengetahui masalah ini. Jaejoong masih sangat muda. Dengan kepribadiannya yang labil, peristiwa ini pasti mengagetkannya. Walau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana sikapnya selama ini, Yunho benci saat melihat istrinya bersedih. Dia ingin melihat Jaejoong sebagai sosok yang bahagia dan percaya diri.

"Adakah hal yang disampaikannya?"

Sang koki meneguk es kopi dari cangkir yang digenggamnya. Ini adalah kedua kalinya dia meminum kopi dalam sehari. Gelas pertama sudah dinikmatinya bersama Jihyun tadi pagi. Dia memang tidak terbiasa meminum kopi dalam jumlah yang banyak. Tapi kafein yang terkandung di dalamnya sangat membantu Yunho terhindar dari lelah.

Jari Yoochun mengitari permukaan cangkir yang dipegangnya. Uap dari secangkir espresso panas itu masih terlihat. Dengan dahi terkerut, Yoochun menjawab. "Jaejoong merobek surat itu. Dia memintaku untuk tidak memberitahukanmu apapun." Sempat ada jeda sejenak di antara perkataan Yoochun sebelum dia melanjutkannya. "Dia terlihat sangat marah, Yunho. Dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan ini menakutkan, apalagi dia menolak menjawab setiap kali aku menghubunginya."

"Yoochun, aku meminta maaf." Yunho meminta maaf dengan santun.

Sang pengacara menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali meminum espresso panasnya. Menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke tubuh. Kehangatan yang membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Aku dengar Jaejoong menandatangani kontrak dengan Shim Inc."

"Ya."

"Fotografer itu sejak awal sudah mengincar Jaejoong. Tiga tahun dia memburunya." Yoochun menghela nafas, tangannya kembali mengangkat cangkir espresso. Panas minuman berkafein itu sempat membakar lidah. Tapi Yoochun menikmatinya. "Ya, tentu saja istrimu menolaknya. Karena itu aku heran kenapa dia pada akhirnya setuju."

"Mereka sangat dekat."

Kalimat itu terasa lebih menyakitkan dari pada yang Yunho niatkan tapi dia tidak peduli. Menyilangkan kakinya di bawah meja, Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang didudukinya. Dia menutup kedua matanya sejenak. "Setidaknya itu yang kulihat."

Yoochun menggeser duduknya. Meyilangkan kaki. Gaya duduk yang sama seperti Yunho. Matanya memandang ke arah temannya itu . Sang chef terlihat letih. Sesunguhnya kondisi pria itu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Walau terlihat tangguh, Yoochun yakin jika Yunho tidak dalam kondisi prima. Terakhir pria itu bertingkah seperti ini, dia harus berakhir di rumah sakit. Dirinya divonis mengalami kelelahan luar biasa. Untuk mengalihkan hati dan pikirannya dari putus cinta, Yunho bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Bahkan, hampir saja nyawanya melayang saat itu. Beruntung, nyawanya masih dapat terselamatkan. Dan kondisinya secara perlahan membaik setelah menyepi di Pulau Jeju selama setengah tahun. Waktu itu adalah periode terkelam dalam sejarah hidup Yunho. Dan Yoochun tidak ingin hal yang sama kembali terulang.

"Tentang surat cerai itu.." Yoochun menggigit bibirnya. Ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat. "Apakah kau akan membicarakannya dengan ibumu?"

.

.

.

note:

maaf menelantarkan cerita ini tapi saya benar-benar sibuk, baik untuk urusan pekerjaan, kuliah (lagi) hingga rumah tangga. (yup, saya sudah menikah). Tapi saya berkomitmen untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Itu juga kalau masih ada yang berminat. Kali ini hanya separuh dulu dari bab 6. Setengahnya akan dikerjakan secepatnya.

terima kasih


End file.
